


The Whims of the Universe

by indigorose50



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Magic, Mythology References, Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Soulmates - Colors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: "So, Tony Stark does not have a Soulmate. The Universe does not deem him worthy of that kind of love. So be it."A 'the world is in black and white until you meet your Soulmate' AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my 100,000th post on tumblr and it got. Long. Cross your fingers for a part two in future?

Howard and Maria Stark are horrified to discover that their three-year-old son can see color.

“Did I do something wrong?” Tony asks, closing the picture book he had been looking at when he revealed this bit of information. It’s an oddly full sentence for a three-year-old but then, Tony wouldn’t be a Stark if he spoke just like any other toddler.

“No. Nothing at all, sweetheart,” Maria quickly coos. Howard turns away, running his fingers through his hair. “Can you read the book to me again?” 

Tony glances at his father in worry before nodding and turning back to the start of the book.

That night, Tony slumps outside his parent’s room and listens to them argue. He listens to them talk about Soulmates. Of course Tony knows what a Soulmate is. Children pass rumors, teachers give them bits of information ending in “but you don’t need to know about  _that_  yet.” Tony knows you don’t see color until you meet your Soulmate. 

What he didn’t know, and what he now knows from eavesdropping, is that no one sees color before their 13th birthday. Whether you have met your Soulmate or not, the world is always black and white for children.

Except for Tony. 

* * *

Things are tense on Tony’s 13th birthday. Would he still see color? Would the world suddenly go black and white? 

As he blows out his candles and watches the smoke curl into the air, Tony turns to his mother. “I don’t have a Soulmate.”

“You do, sweetheart,” she says without hesitation. He can almost believe her, but there’s a heavy weight in his stomach as he looks at the blue and red frosting of his cake. He knows it as certainly as he knows that food nourishes, that Howard Stark won’t make it home before the party is over, that the sky isn’t always simply blue.

The first bite of cake nearly makes him throw up with its sweetness. Tony Stark does not have a Soulmate. The Universe does not deem him worthy of that kind of love.

So be it.

* * *

Year pass. His parents are killed. His is given a company and a fortune. As he turns and passes 25, people speculate if he can see color. His answers are as elusive as they are automatic. His playboy smile keeps everyone guessing. 

There are weapons. Then there is Afghanistan. Then there is Iron Man.

Pepper handles it all with an appropriate amount of panic and the grace of saint. It’s been a long time since Tony cared about being Soulmateless, but there are moments where he wants to look into Pepper’s eyes and be the one to make her see the world the way he has always been able to.

“I can see color,” he says one day when they are signing papers.

She looks down at him, eyes crinkled in that way they do when she can’t tell if he’s kidding. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Who’s the unfortunate soul?”

“No idea.”

She turns to him. “Really?”

He shrugs, regretting his confession now. “It’s not you, obviously. And it’s not Rhodey. You two are sort of my top choices. If it’s not either of you then-” He shrugs again, twirling the pen between his fingers and keeping his eyes on the blue ink on whateverthefuck he’s signing. “-then it doesn’t matter.”

She watches him for a moment before leaning over to kiss his cheek. “I’m honored to be on the list.”

* * *

Nick Fury, the dramatic bitch, breaks into his home to deliver an ominous line about the Avenger’s Initiative. After that is a large mess involving a Russian, palladium poisoning, meeting Natasha, and thwarting the bad guy once again.

One day, soon after it is all said and done, Tony’s vision goes monochromatic.

He stumbles into his worktable and looks around. His displays are no longer blue, his suits are no longer crimson, none of his machines are silver. Everything is black and white and shades of gray.

Is this how other people see the world? Is this how normal kids grew up?

It lasts for all of three minutes but it’s long enough for Tony to mentally map all the things in his life that he’ll have to change. No more color coded charts or blueprints. Fuck, they’ll just be  _prints_  now. The art on his walls in Malibu will not appeal as much. He’ll sleep between dull sheets.

When the colors come back, Tony slumps to the floor, trying to breathe. “JARVIS?” he calls, voice too high. Without getting up, Tony has JARVIS search for Soulmates seeing color and then suddenly not and then suddenly yes. Nothing comes up. All anyone seems to know is that when your sight goes back to black and white, it means your Soulmate has died.

“So... what? Does that mean yours was suddenly alive for a second or something?” Rhodey asks when Tony brings it up the next day.

Tony, as has become his habit when talking of Soulmates, shrugs. “Who knows. Doesn’t matter. Do you think Fury can see color?” Rhodey just chuckles.

* * *

(When Loki returns from Earth after visiting Thor he is momentarily stunned by the brightness of Asgard. None of the stories he has heard describe Earth as a colorless realm. How do the humans stand it? He briefly wonders what the Bifröst would look like to them before crossing the golden bridge to the city. After that he barely wastes a thought on Earth. A throne, a fight, and fall follow too closely together to have the time.)

* * *

The experience does not repeat itself for a long time. Then, the very day he is contacted by Nick Fury asking him to suit up, there go Tony’s colors again. 

In the elevator down to his latest suit, Tony looks up at the ceiling. “Hey, real quick, what the fuck.” 

“Yes, sir?” comes JARVIS’s slightly confused voice.

“Not you. I’m talkin’ to whoever is in charge of this color thing.”

“As you say, sir.”

* * *

The first time Tony meets Loki, God of Mischief, his visor is down. He stands over Loki, arm guns at the ready, and watches Loki surrender. Loki is pale, too pale, with dark hair and a unique outfit. Tony wishes he could see it properly. The cut is strange and it makes him insanely curious. 

“Mr. Stark,” Captain America says beside him.

“Captain.” Tony knows what Roger’s uniform looks like- all reds, whites, and blues. He remembers the pictures from his childhood. It’s strange to see them so bland now.

Between Iron Man and Captain America, Loki is secured and brought onto the jet. “Can I get a seat with a view?” Loki asks lightly.

“Sure, but the little umbrellas are extra,” Tony replies. Rogers rolls his eyes but Loki smirks, which may or may not make Tony smile back under the helmet. No one knows but him.

Once the jet has taken off, Tony powers down the helmet and breaths in fresh air. Well, as fresh as air can get on a plane. He turns to look at Loki properly and freezes.

Loki’s eyes are bright, almost electric green. 

The jet is still grey, Natasha’s hair is still black. But Loki’s eyes are green and Tony cannot look away. Loki is also staring at him, but if he’s just as perplexed as Tony, he hides it well.

Tony blinks. Loki’s outfit is green and slate. Another blink. The skin just under his eyes is flush. A third blink turns the lights behind Loki blue and Tony can’t breathe again.

Ignoring the hand Roger’s had placed on his shoulder, maybe to get his attention, Tony strides forward, looking down at Loki. Neither break eye contact as the distance between them shrinks.

“What color are my eyes?” His tone is perhaps not as demanding as he wants it to be. He perhaps feels more exposed than ever before in his life, counting having someone’s hand literally in his chest.

Loki sets his jaw and says nothing.

“Stark? What are you doing?”

“What color are my eyes?” Tony repeats, ignoring Rogers. When the god says nothing, Tony leans forward. Loki doesn’t even tense as his captor bends towards him. “I know yours are green.” Tony barely speaks above a whisper.

That seems to surprise the god. He tilts his head and raises an eyebrow at Tony as if appraising a strange creature.

“Stark,” Rogers tries again, “ _I_  can tell you what color your eyes are if you wanna know so badly.”

Tony thinks of Peggy and then doesn’t. Around him, the world is resuming its usual colors. He’s always read that this was how the Soulmate thing was  _supposed_ to work. Not coming and going all at once. The colors are supposed to bleed in one at a time like watercolor, Soulmate eyes first and then everything else. 

Expect Tony Stark doesn’t  _have_ a Soulmate.

“Brown,” Loki states suddenly. “Your eyes are brown.” He finally turns his head to look around the jet. “Isn’t  _this_ surprising. I suppose you mortals have color after all.” He looks back at Tony who can’t bring himself to move. “Tell me, is this color earned? Or do you have to be on Earth for a certain amount of time for it to find you?”

Tony doesn’t get the chance to answer. Rogers pulls him back with force and drags him away. For the first time, Tony looks at him. The suit is every inch the patriotic symbol Tony remembers. Natasha, half turned in her seat to look at them, is a redhead once again. Maybe it’s because the world has been black and white all day, but the colors seem more vivid now.

There is a flash of lightning and the arrival of a God of Thunder and no one mentions eye color for a while.

* * *

Fighting, death, mourning, maybe some sulking. It all ends with Tony going back to New York and finding Loki at his front door.

Well, his balcony. But still.

Tony watches Loki best he can as the suit is dissembled. Loki follows him into the tower. Then the two are facing each other, Tony half a floor up and suitless. 

“Are you here to appeal to my humanity?” Loki all but growls as he stalks forward. “Or perhaps you want to try your eye color trap again?”

“My what now?” Tony tries to act casual as he makes his way to the bar. 

“Back on the ship. You were  _fascinated_ with my eyes.” He gestures out the window with his glow stick. “Is it some human trick?”  

“Yeah but I’m the only one getting played.” He plows on before Loki can pry into his life story. “Do they have Soulmates on Asgard?”

“Soulmates?”

“Judging by your tone I’m gonna go with no. It has to do with the colors.”

“Then explain it.”

“I didn’t come here to talk about Soulmates, actually,” Tony sips his drink. “I came here to threaten you.” Loki frowns. “Oh ho? Can’t stand not knowing something, can you? I can relate.”

Loki takes a step forward. “You should have kept your armor on.”

“Yeah...”

* * *

In the park, Thor has a secure hold on Loki. The siblings hold the tesseract between them. The Avengers form a circle around them, each fascinated with the proceedings in their own ways.

Loki catches Tony’s eye over Thor’s shoulder. Tony tries not to wonder if his colors will leave again when Loki does. He tries not to wonder why  _Loki_ , of all people. 

Those piercing green eyes give him a barely perceivable nod. Tony tries not to read into it.

Maybe he could have attempted to use the Soulmate angle to capture Loki faster, though with Loki unaware of the significance of the colors that doesn’t seem likely. It never once entered Tony’s mind to show mercy to his supposed Soulmate. He’d been cursing at the powers that be for everything else in his life. What’s one more thing?

Then the gods are gone. Tony blinks. The world stays the same, even without Loki. He breathes a sigh of relief that does nothing to ease him. 

As everyone goes their separate ways, Steve waves Tony aside. Both of them ignore Natasha hovering nearby. “You don’t have a Soulmate,” Steve states.

Tony claps a hand to his heart. “Well  _geeze_  Rogers, there’s no need for playground insults.”

“Tony, listen. When I looked at-” Steve swallows. “When I found my Soulmate, I acted just like you on the jet. But I’ve seen your file. You don’t  _have_  a Soulmate.”

“That’s in my  _file_?” Steve nods, a slight smile on his face. Tony groans. “I’m gonna poke out Fury’s other eye.”

“I just want to make sure you’re... not compromised.”

Tony clicks his tongue. “You mean, am I gonna go weak at the knees the next time Loki shows up? No chance, Cap.” Steve gives him a hard look. Tony really doesn’t like answering to people but Cap is Cap, and their trust is still fragile. “Look, Steve, I made peace with my lot in life forever ago. The file is right. I don’t have a Soulmate.”

* * *

(After getting comfortable in his cell, Loki asks if he can see Thor. The human, Tony Stark, with his eyes as brown as fresh soil, sits in the back of his head like an itch.

“In your time on Earth,” Loki begins without preamble as Thor stands at the ready beyond the glass, “what did you learn of Soulmates?”

Thor frowns but answers him in full with what Lady Jane explained to him. “But what could you possibly want with this information?” Thor asks in the end.

Loki hums and crosses his arms. “And you? Do you see Earth in black and white?”

“Ha!” Thor jabs a finger at him. “ _That_ is your plan? I am sorry, Brother, but Lady Jane is not my Soulmate. She could see in color before I got there.”

“Fine, fine. Could  _you_ see color?”

“Of course.” Thor looks a bit deflated. “Why do you ask these things?”

Loki waves a hand dismissively. “That will be all.” He turns away, ignoring Thor’s confused stare. 

The itch that was Tony Stark moves to the front of Loki’s thoughts. All this Soulmate nonsense leave unprecedented implications in its wake. Loki shakes his head. Never before had he let the whims of the Universe dictate his actions. He is not about to start now.) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thankfully, the question distracts Thor. “None of you know what Loki was like before our fight. He is always seeking knowledge. Perhaps he was simply curious.”
> 
> “Nothing is simple with Loki,” Natasha points out. “Everything means something.”"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would hope it's obvious by now but in case there's any doubt- we're following "and they all became a team in the tower" 2012 Avengers here. Canon is a fruit stand I'm going to choose the best parts off.
> 
> Thank you all for your comments <3

Thor comes back to Earth just after the final touches on Avenger’s Tower have been finished. They celebrate his arrival with pizza and he assures them that both Loki and the tesseract are secure. 

“But my brother did have some interesting questions,” Thor admits as he pulls off a slice of pizza. Tony had ordered a pie for each of them, even Bruce who insists that he doesn’t need that much.

“What kind of questions?” Clint asks, mouth full. “The scheming kind?”

“I do not think so,” says Thor with a small frown. “He asked about Soulmates.”

Tony does not flinch or tense or give any sign that he is interested. But some part of him _is_ interested. _Very_  interested.

“The hell?” Clint coughs through cheese and sauce. “I didn’t think he was on Earth long enough to learn about Soulmates.”

Tony risks looking up. Bruce’s head is tilted in an interested, confused way. Steve’s eyes are fixed on his can of soda. Clint has pizza sauce on his upper lip and is wearing a baffled expression. Natasha has not moved, just leaning against the bar with her arms crossed. She does catch Tony’s gaze briefly before turning her head back to Thor.

“I’m not sure what he would want with this information. I told him all I knew. I was wondering if that was wise.” Thor looks at each of them in turn as if waiting for someone to yell at him. 

Bruce hums in thought. “I mean. Unless he wants to use Soulmates against us somehow I don’t see why he would care.”

“Then you all have Soulmates?” 

“Not all of us,” Tony says offhand, stuffing his crust in his mouth. 

Thor looks at him in surprise, but then Clint asks, “How does knowing that help him? All the Soulmate bonds do is tell _you_ who they are. It’s not like someone else can see who your Soulmate is just by looking at you.” He pales momentarily. “I hope.”

Thankfully, the question distracts Thor. “None of you know what Loki was like before our fight. He is always seeking knowledge. Perhaps he was simply curious.”

“Nothing is simple with Loki,” Natasha points out. “Everything means something.”

Tony shrugs and sets down his drink without finishing it. “Who wants to teach Thor about Rockem Sockem Robots?” It’s not his smoothest change of topic but Clint throws a hand in the air with an emphatic “YES” and Bruce chuckles. 

* * *

“So. Loki,” Pepper says a week later after a long explanation from Tony. 

“Yeah. Pretty sure he knows now, too.”

“And you didn’t want to tell me earlier  _because_?”

“It wasn’t important?”

“Not  _important_?!” Pepper all but slams the file she was holding onto the worktop. “Your Soulmate is a super-villain-god thing!”

“And now the whole northern hemisphere knows,” Tony jokes, pressing a hand to his ear. 

Pepper crosses her arms and gives him That Look. “Tony.”

“Oh come on, how can this possibly be my fault?!”

“It’s not that, I just. Why wouldn’t you tell me? I know you’re sensitive about this stuff—”

“I’m what?”

“—but we’re friends. I want to help you! You shouldn’t keep things like this from me.”

Tony’s response is to swallow thickly and tug the file closer to him so he can pretend to read the papers inside. “Sorry.”

Pepper sighs. “Who else knows?”

“Steve. And I think Natasha. Sometimes I pretend there’s no way she would have told SHIELD, but I haven’t asked. I’ll talk to Rhodey next time he’s in town.”

“I’m so sorry, Tony. You don’t deserve this.”

Pulling a pen from his pocket, Tony shrugs. “Doesn’t matter. I don’t have a Soulmate. Never have, never will.” If Pepper looks sad at this statement, Tony doesn’t look up to see it.

* * *

Tony has the brief thought that maybe, possibly, Thor should be told. Then dismisses it.

* * *

Nether Steve nor Natasha approach Tony about their conversation with Thor. Maybe they’re doing what Tony is doing (and has done for years) and ignoring the whole Soulmate thing. Maybe they just think it doesn’t matter; Loki is still captured. Whatever plans he may or may not have can’t be acted upon while he’s on Asgard. 

All that happens is Natasha, leaning against his door frame, fixing him with a serious look. Tony doesn’t say anything. He just sits on his bed with his drink and raises an eyebrow at her. 

“I haven’t told Fury.” She states. And then she’s gone. Tony’s not stupid. “Haven’t told” and “won’t tell” are different things. 

“Love a good warning before bedtime,” Tony tells his glass.

* * *

A year after the Battle of New York, as the papers are calling it (which, to Tony, is a horrible name, as they weren’t just fighting for the safety of one city), Thor drops in to tell them all Loki has escaped.

“He what.” Clint leans forward. “You’ll have to speak louder, Thunderhead.”

“Loki has escaped our prison.” 

A dozen questions are fired off at once, none of them from Tony. He sits down on the couch and tries to look like this isn’t worrying news to him specifically.    

One voice cuts above the rest. “ _When_ did this happen?”

Everyone turns to Natasha. Thor looks sheepish. “Four months ago.”

Another uproar ensues. Clint crosses to room and grabs Thor by the collar, heedless of the hammer resting on the side table. “Four. _Months_?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“There was nothing any of you could do! We have searched all over for him but there is no sign. If he is not making trouble, there is no need for us to act!” He does not step out of Clint’s grasp as he casts his eyes to the ground and says, “And I will admit, it is a bit... embarrassing.”

“This is about  _pride_?” Steve snaps. “We could have been preparing! Keeping watch! We’ve been vulnerable this whole time and you didn’t tell us because you were  _embarrassed_?”

“I am sorry,” Thor says softly. For a big scary lightning god, he sure knew how to look like a kicked puppy. “You must know— another reason I said nothing is because Loki is no longer interested in Earth.”

That makes Clint step away. They all listen as Thor recounts what Loki told him. About being captured. About torture. About a promise to deliver the tesseract and more. Tony listens and tries not to picture those electric green filled with tears and silent pleading. 

In the end, they forgive Thor. Part of it is his firm insistence that Loki will not attack Earth any time soon. “Unless he gets strong enough that he thinks revenge is a possibility,” Bruce pipes up helpfully. The other part is that they are Thor’s friends. They have fought by his side for a year, defending Earth from the likes of Dr. Doom, Tyrak, and a number of other Baddies. Bonds like that are strong.

Tony does not sleep that night. He tinkers in the workshop and forces thoughts of other bonds from his mind. 

* * *

One night, a month later, Tony wakes up to a black and white world. He sits up in bed, staring at the opposite wall. He blinks. The colors return. And again they are brighter than before. Tony falls back into bed.

Loki is on Earth.

* * *

Midgard is mostly unchanged from before. The big city where Loki fought the Avengers is repaired and that Tower now seems to be occupied by the so-called heroes. As he steps onto Earth, everything turns black and white for a brief moment. Loki blinks and the color is back all at once. Odd. 

He wonders if Stark just had a similar experience. He frowns. That would be an annoyance.

* * *

Tony tells no one. Except JARVIS.

* * *

Tony barely sleeps that week. The rest he does get is at Steve’s insistence and Pepper’s requests that ends with a “or I will make you” glare. He takes more spins out as Iron Man. Half of him wants to be the one to find Loki first. Half of him wants the colors to dull back down a bit so he can know Loki is gone again.

Half of him wants to lock himself in the workshop and never leave but you can’t have three halves so Tony blames the coffee for his insanity and ignores that suggestion.

Perhaps the lack of sleep is what leads him to Monday night.

Clint is home with his kids. Natasha is on SHIELD duty. Thor is on Asgard. Steve is doing the Avenger Thing of the Day. Tony is alone in the Tower.

“Sir,” comes JARVIS’ voice as Tony all but trips drowsily into the sitting room. “We have an intruder. Threat level, per your specifications, is “Curious”.”

Tony slaps the wall to hit the light switch and there, on the balcony outside, is Loki.

He looks calmer. The pinched, maniacal look he held for all of the Battle of  ~~New York~~ the World is gone. In its place is maybe the brother Thor knows. A curious creature with soft dark hair and a slight amused tilt to his face that suggests he maybe probably heard the threat level Tony assigned him.

Tony crosses the room to stand in front of Loki, the glass between them, just staring. Those eyes are clearer, though still a startling emerald. Loki smirks and heads around to the same entrance as the last time they spoke here. “I’ve come for that drink,” he says smoothly, stopping in the doorway as if waiting for permission. 

Tony takes a breath. “Yeah sure thing,” he says sharply, turning towards the bar. 

It’s a horrible  _terrible_  idea to turn your back on a known enemy, who was in fact slammed repeatedly into the ground just a few feet from where you are standing, but Loki is staff-less and sane so Tony tries not to sweat it as he makes his way behind the bar.

Loki follows and takes a seat. Tony grabs a random bottle and pours. He holds out the glass but pulls his hand away. “Not that I’m not a fan of reunions but you’re not here for a drink.”

“I’m not  _just_  here for a drink.” 

“Why are you here?”

“Information,” Loki says. He leans up to slowly take the glass out of Tony’s hand. If this were a romance novel, Tony thinks bizarrely, their fingers would have brushed together. As it is, Loki grasps the bottom of the glass and slides it out of Tony’s grip without touching him. 

“What kind of information?”

He half expects the word “Soulmates” to fall from Loki’s mouth next but instead Loki sips the drink and says, “Where is my scepter?”  

Tony waves a hand vaguely towards the window. “SHIELD scooped it up. Probably have it locked away somewhere.”

“Are you sure?”

“Reasonably sure.”

Loki smirks enigmatically and takes another sip. “And I presume you’re working on a way to keep other invasions like mine from happening?”

Tony thinks of the mountain of data far down in his workshop in a folder marked “Earth Armor” and simply says, “It’s on the to-do list.” Loki opens his mouth again but Tony puts up a hand to stop him. “Nope, sorry, that was two questions and a drink. My turn.” He pours himself double what he gave Loki, downs it all, and then resumes leaning over the bar. “Why are you here?”

“To gather information, as I said.”

“You’re lying.”

“Often, yes. But in this instance I do not need to.” He sighs at Tony’s unimpressed look. “It’s Thor who usually prefers to run into situations blindly, relying on violence. I prefer to find out all I can first. If you give me a reason, make no mistake, I will kill you where you stand. But at this moment you have what I seek. 

Tony narrows his eyes. “Why come to me? Clint would  _love_ to see you again.”

A dry chuckle escapes the god. “A number of reasons. Mainly because you and I have a shared love of knowledge. I thought you of all your Avenger friends might appreciate a fair exchange of information.”

The phrase “shared love” does not make Tony tense up but it’s a close thing. “Thor said you weren’t interested in Earth. What made you come back?  

Loki pushes his own empty glass forward. “I believe a drink and two questions is the going rate. Do you have anything stronger than this water?” Tony petulantly pours him another drink from the same bottle and silently curses all of Asgard for being a giant insult to his expensive alcohol. “Charming.” Loki takes the glass back. “How many people know I am on Earth?”

“Depends. How many other people have you stopped to drink with?”

Loki frowns for the first time. Hopefully Tony surprised him and not pissed him off. “I know what must have happened to your vision when I stepped into this realm, as it happened to me as well. Whom did you tell?”

Tony sips straight from the bottle because Fuck It. “I told JARVIS to keep an eye out. And I may have cursed into my pillow. Other than those two, no one knows.”

Green eyes burrowinto his own. Tony stares back. “You’re telling the truth,” Loki finally says, softly. “Why?”

“Why am I telling the truth or why didn’t I tell anyone?” Tony asks, not looking away. “Either way, that’s your second question.”

The frown is back as Loki deliberates. “Why not tell anyone?”

Tony shrugs. “No need to. You’ve been here a week but haven’t made any grand speeches about ruling us all. Figured you were on your best behavior for whatever reason and unless you gave me a reason not to, I was gonna leave you alone.” 

Loki seems to think on that for a moment before sliding off the bar stool. “I have more important things to do than write speeches. Pour your drink and ask your questions. Then I shall take my leave.”

“Lightweight,” Tony mocks. “I didn’t even have time to whip out the little umbrellas.” 

The absolute bastard of a god has the audacity to flash Tony an Actual Real Smile _before_ he laughs. Tony has no idea  _how_ he knows it’s genuine but it is and he smiles back on reflex. “Your first question?” Loki prompts.

“Why do you hate Thor so much?” He’s gotten Thor’s side of the things but history is written by the victor and all that.

Loki goes still, then sits back down. “Now that  _is_  a story.” 

And he talks about frost giants and kings and lies that are not his. He tells the story like he is the hero and there are a few moments where Tony Forgets and mentally roots for him. Then he remembers New York and schools his features. “So there you have it,” Loki finishes, running a finger along the rim of his glass, eyes cast down at the bar. “Your second question, Stark.”

Tony caps the bottle. “Need more for the road?” He holds out the bottle. Tony is smirking playfully but in the back of his mind he’s marveling at how they’ve managed to have a whole conversation without a) punching each other and b) saying the word ‘Soulmates’. 

“Of that swill? Absolutely not,” Loki says, scrunching up his nose and looking every inch a prince. He gets to his feet once more. “Enjoy your evening, Stark.” He turns his back and heads for the door to the balcony and Tony lets himself relax for a moment. Until Loki looks back at him. “I was... not entirely truthful before.”

Tony steps around the bar, guard up. “Oh yeah?”

“Your eyes are not simply brown. They are warmer. Like amber.”

Then Loki steps outside and, instead of walking away like a normal person, he vanishes. 

* * *

Loki goes Far. Far enough and high enough to see the stars. He sits on the side of a mountain covered in snow, staring up at the sky and thinking about his final words to Stark. What had Stark done, he wonders, for the Universe to punish him with Loki? 

“And what are your plans for me?” He says to the stars. “Tell me. That I may destroy them.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ready to use a glass like a normal person?”
> 
> “Ready to tell you about my Soulmate.”
> 
> Tony walks around the bar to sit on the same stool Loki had been using just minutes ago. “You don’t have to, Steve.”
> 
> “No, I do. I know everything about your complex Soulmate situation. It’s unfair I haven’t told you mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having such fun with this and I hope y'all are also enjoying the ride.

Tony is still standing by the bar when Steve comes home. As soon as he calls “Tony?”, Tony stashes the bottle, almost breaks the second glass by tossing it on the shelf, and acts like he was only just picking out what to drink. 

“In here,” he calls back. Steve appears a moment later, still in his uniform. “No need to dress up for little ol’ me, Cap,” Tony says as he takes yet another bottle at random.

“I wanted to talk to you before I cleaned up,” Steve says. 

“I wanted to talk to you, too.”

“Let me go first. Please.” It’s an easy thing to agree to when Steve grabs the bottle from Tony and takes a long pull. Tony waits in silence for his good bourbon to return to him. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Alcohol is wasted on Super Soldiers but Tony can appreciate the aesthetic. “Ready to use a glass like a normal person?” 

“Ready to tell you about my Soulmate.”

Tony walks around the bar to sit on the same stool Loki had been using just minutes ago. “You don’t have to, Steve.”

“No, I do. I know everything about your complex Soulmate situation. It’s unfair I haven’t told you mine.” Steve moves to stand before him. “My Soulmate is James Buchanan Barnes. And like me he shouldn’t be alive.”

There’s a beat of silence where all Tony does is stare at him. Then he gulps down his whole glass for the second time that night and says, “Go on.”

Steve tells him about growing up by Bucky’s side. About Bucky going off to war without him. About agreeing to the serum and learning Bucky was captured. About knowing he was alive because the flag was still red white and blue.  About rescuing him, fighting alongside him.

About watching him fall from the train and not being able to get back to him.

“I figured there was no way he could survive that,” Steve says. He’s not looking at Tony, he’s pacing as he speaks and occasionally glancing around the room. “I thought maybe the reason I could see color was because of the serum. With Erskine gone there was no one who would know the specifics.”

“Back up.” It’s the first time Tony has spoken. “I thought Peggy was your Soulmate. Hell, lots of people do. There’re whole forums online debating our Soulmates. Which, for the record, rude.”

Steve shakes his head. “I’ve visited Peggy. She’s a great friend, and I do love her in a way. But she’s not my Soulmate. You didn’t ask about Soulmates back then, Tony,” he continues in that weary way he talks about the past. “People with husbands on the front lines could see black and white at any moment. It was rude to ask too many questions. And if you were a solider and found your Soulmate on the battlefield right before they were shot?” Steve shakes his head again. “It was always better to keep quiet. Not many people in the army knew about Bucky and me.”

Tony nods, running a hand down his face. “ So you can see color. He’s still alive.”

“You believe me?”

“If there was a drug that could alter your Soulmate bond at all, don’t you think I’d know about it?” Tony tries not to sound bitter but it’s hard on the amount of alcohol he’s had in the past hour. 

“I- yeah, fair point.” Steve sits down heavily on the couch. “I’ve been trying to figure out  _how_.”

“Well,  _you_  were frozen for 70 years, right? If he fell in the snow in Russia than maybe...?”

“...Maybe. It still sounds insane.”

“I can fund a search if you like. We’ll keep it quiet.”

Steve snorts. “You’ll keep a dig in Russia quiet?”

“You can make lots of quiet when you’re a billionaire.”

“Thank you, Tony,” Steve says earnestly. They sit in silence for a moment, Steve looking more tired than Tony has ever seen him, counting after the attack on New York. He can feel the question coming so Tony takes another drink. He’s verging on Too Much at this point but the night isn’t over. “Oh, what did you want to talk about?” Steve asks eventually.

“Hm? Ah, yeah. Loki stopped in for a visit.”

There’s a beat.

“He stopped in.”

“Yup.”

“When?”

“Maybe nine minutes before you showed up.” Steve is back on his feet. “Look, let me explain.”

And Tony does. He recounts everything nearly word for word. The only thing he leaves off is Loki’s parting words because honestly, he has no idea what to make of that.

“Also,” Tony finishes, “in the spirit of not pulling a Thor, I should admit now that  I knew he was on Earth.”

If Steve looked tired before he looks exhausted now. He stalks over to the bar and takes another drink. Once half the bottle is gone, he cuts his eyes to Tony. “How and how long?”

“I stopped seeing color for about 10 seconds a week ago.”

“Well.” Steve sounds like he’s a parent dealing with an exceptionally bratty child but still trying to remain levelheaded. “That’s not four months so no records broken there. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Tomorrow, Tony will not remember everything he said to answer this question. It’s very late, Tony has been running on coffee and anxiety for a week, and on top of it all the alcohol is piling up. He probably says something about being bait so Loki will reveal himself and hopefully spill his plans, maybe he talks about how part of science is doing seemingly dumb things to see what will happen, and undoubtedly he defends these reasons by saying it all worked out okay anyway so what does it matter?

By the ends of whateverhesaid, Steve is leaning against the bar, running a hand through his hair, and the bottle is empty. If he weren’t a walking gym advertisement he would probably have passed out already.

“We need to tell the team,” Steve finally says. “If Loki is going to be hanging out on Earth, whether he wants to be a threat or not, we should be on our toes. We’ll have to tell them he’s your Soulmate.”

“I don’t have a Soulmate,” Tony responds automatically. 

Steve sighs. “I know, Tony.”  

Before Tony can protest more, his vision goes monochrome again. It’s so jarring that he stumbles off the bar stool. He lands on his back, blinking up at the glaring white of the ceiling. Steve stands over him and for a moment, his hair is grey, his outfit grey and black. Then the blond hair comes back as well as the rest of the uniform. They aren’t as bright as before. Tony almost feels a pang of loss. 

“Tony?”

“He’s gone.”

“I thought you said he left before I go here.”

“I mean, he’s gone from Earth.”

“Oh.” Steve helps him to his feet. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t wanna tell Thor I’m Loki’s Soulmate,” Tony whines. He’s tired, he’s so tired, and with Loki gone he feels like he could sleep for days. He starts with Steve’s shoulder as Steve wraps an arm around him to help him walk. “If he finds out he’ll get way too friendly. And who wants to give him  _more_  false hope? Not me.” 

He rambles as they make their way to his bedroom. Between one blink and the next, or so it seems to him, Steve is depositing him onto his bed. “Natasha will tell Fury and I’ll never hear the end of it. He’ll treat me like a Loki Radar. Lokar. Radoki. No, that’s a bad one.”

Steve turns out the lights. “I’m sorry, Tony. They deserve to know.”

Tony might mumble other things but the pillow is so comfortable and the blankets nice and warm. He rolls over and is out before he can finish his sentence.

* * *

The meeting with the Avengers goes about as well as Tony could have hoped. No one punches him or whips out their cells to call Fury. There are a few slack jaws and Clint scoots his chair away from Tony, but overall, it’s not so bad.

The pity in everyone’s eyes nearly drives him to drink but after last night he’s not keen on the idea.

“So that’s the story,” Steve finishes. Tony had been prepared to beg him to take the lead on this one but Steve offered before he could. The table is silent as everyone sits with their thoughts. “Any questions?”

“You’re not thinking of stealing the tesseract and eloping, are you?” Clint asks. 

Tony scoffs. “Too cliche.”

“Then I’m all set.” Clint scoots his chair close again. 

Bruce asks, “Do you think he’ll visit again?” 

“I really couldn’t tell you.”

“I think he will,” Natasha states. “He knows you’ll talk. If he needs something again, he’ll show up.”

“But what  _does_ he need?” asks Clint with exasperation. “Do you think he’ll go after the scepter? Or SHIELD? If he wanted to kill us he would’ve started with Tony.”

“Unless he wants to make us suffer first,” Bruce points out.

Tony stands up. “Always an optimist, huh Banner?” 

“It’s a valid concern.”

“How did Loki look?” Everyone turns to Thor, who sits at the table clasping and unclasping his hands. He looks up at Tony, face blank.

A little taken aback, Tony made a few noises before settling on, “Tall green and handsome?”

Clint snorts laughter. Steve rolls his eyes. But Thor smiles so it’s worth it. “I mean, was he well? He is on the run from those who ordered him to Earth. At least, I assume so. They would not be happy with him.”

“In that case, he was as scary as ever,” Tony amends. “More rested maybe. Probably got a hold of conditioner at some point. But yeah, he’s fine.”

Steve looks around the table at each of them in turn. “No one else finds out about this.” His Captain voice is back. “Not even SHIELD. They hold enough back from us. This is just between friends.” 

With that, the meeting is over. Natasha pats Tony’s arm as she leaves the room. Tony chooses to take that as confirmation that she still won’t tell Fury. Clint pauses to write on a sticky note and press it to Tony’s hand. “Next time the fucker shows up while I’m out, here’s my home number. I’ll be there as fast as I can. Just stall him.”

“Clint, that’s a three hour flight.”

“If I know anything about you it’s that you can talk for three hours.”

Tony pockets the number, slaps Clint on the back of the head, and walks out.

Thor finds him later and, without preamble, pulls him into a hug. “I was afraid of this,” Tony mumbles into the god’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Tony,” Thor pulls away and smiles down at him. “You’ve renewed my hope that Loki can be saved from our past.”

It’s exactly what Tony was afraid of. There’s no great way to respond to that, especially when the mantra in Tony’s head since the fight in New York has been “I don’t have a Soulmate”.

* * *

Tony doesn’t see Loki for six months. 

Not to say Loki hasn’t been on Earth.

It’s almost comical at this point. Tony will be doing something mundane and all of a sudden the map he’s looking at will flip to white on black. It’s always over in a few moments but that doesn’t make it any less abrupt. The first time it happened, Tony had been on edge waiting for Loki to drop in. He never did. By the fourth time, Tony’d relaxed.

“You  _bastard_ ,” Tony spits as the readouts in his helmet change color mid battle. Clint laughs in his com and Tony fires off a repulsor blast at his feet. The laugh turns to cursing. 

“10 bucks, Rogers,” Natasha is saying as Tony’s color comes back. Steve copies that, Thor barks that he wants in on bets next time, and Tony hates them all. Loki is gone the next day around breakfast. Tony tries not to show it, not wanting someone to get money on his account.

It’s one day while he’s hanging with the new guy, Sam Wilson (who has become Tony’s favorite person since no one has told him about the Soulmate thing) that something Happens.

They’re making fun of Steve when Tony’s vision goes black and white. He rubs his eyes casually and the colors comes back.

Then they’re gone again.

Then the back. They keep flickering every other minute. It’s starting to give Tony a headache, all the colors flashing. Tony gives up and holds his hands over his eyes, leaning his head down to avoid nausea. 

“Tony? Tony, you alright?” Sam is standing over him, a hand on Tony’s back.

“Get Steve. And Thor, if he’s still here.”

“I- Will you be okay alone?”

“Peachy. Run, please.”

By the time the three men are back, Tony has picked up his head and is blinking slowly at the carpet. “What happened?” Steve’s voice verges on panic.

“He must be going on and off planet,” Tony says. Hell of a way for Sam to find out about all this. “The colors were in and out.”

Thor is by his side. “Was he being chased? Is he alive?”

Tony looks at Thor’s golden hair, ruby red cape, and nods. “I dunno about the first part but he’s definitely still kickin’.” 

The idea of Loki dying had, weirdly, never crossed Tony’s mind. Would Tony go back to dull colors? Would he be stuck with black and white forever? What if Loki wasn’t on Earth when he died, would Tony even know?

Steve steps forward. “Where is he now?”

Tony rubs his temples. “Hang on.” He looks around, assessing the vibrancy of the colors. “I think... I think he’s here. On Earth.”

“Can I get an explanation now?” Sam asks, raising a hand, “or do I have to be part of the club for X amount of weeks before I earn one?” 

Steve and Tony exchange looks. Tony signs. “Fine. It was fun while it lasted.”

As Steve updates Sam and Thor claps Tony on the shoulder with a concerned look, Tony tries to shove the thought of a bleeding, dying Loki from his mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is alone in the kitchen when JARVIS tells him, “Sir, there is an intruder on your floor. Threat Level: Curious.”
> 
> “Yup, sounds about right,” he sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going away for a week and a half so no updates for a bit but I am not giving up on this story. Never fear.

With Sam in the Know and appropriately alarmed/horrified, Tony lays on the couch with his arm over his eyes, trying to will away a headache.

“No offence,” Tony tells Thor when the god brings him an ice pack, “but I hate your brother.”

Thor grins. “He has that effect on people.”

Natasha comes in, frowns at Thor nursing Tony back to life, then appears to shake it off. “Steve, there’s trouble.”

Within minutes, Steve, Sam, and Natasha are gone. Tony was able to catch the word “SHIELD” a couple of times during their conversation and dubs it Not His Problem.

* * *

Late that same night, Tony is able to stand upright and look at screens again without his head protesting. He is alone in the kitchen when JARVIS tells him, “Sir, there is an intruder on your floor. Threat Level: Curious.”

“Yup, sounds about right,” he sighs.

He passes the sitting room to tell Bruce, Clint, and Thor, who are watching some animated kid movie Clint had insisted upon, that he’ll be back in a bit. Bruce waves him off as Clint steals popcorn from Thor. Tony swipes something from the medicine closet and heads up.

Once in his room, Tony takes a moment to stare at the imposing sight that is Loki outside on his balcony. When Loki notices Tony, he arches an eyebrow.

Tony opens the glass slider door. “Are you a vampire?”

Loki narrows his eyes in blatant confusion. “A what?”

“Fanged, bloodsucking fuckers? Don’t like sunlight?”

“... I do not drink blood.”

“They have a thing about not entering somewhere unless they have permission,” Tony simplifies. “This is the third time you’ve waited for me before coming in.”

“It’s called having manners, Stark.” In juxtaposition to these words, Loki almost pushes past Tony into the bedroom. 

As Tony shuts the door, Loki crosses the room and settles heavily on Tony’s bed. The god looks less than immaculate; his clothes are ripped, one sleeve is gone revealing an arm covered in scratches and bite marks, and both knuckles are bloodied. Yet he still manages to give off a regal princely vibe as he looks around Tony’s bedroom with a bland expression. 

When it becomes apparent Loki isn’t going to speak first, Tony moves to stand before him. “In the interest of fair information exchange, I should tell you that the team knows you’re on Earth. And they know how I know that.”

Loki has his hands clasped in front of him and gives Tony a firm nod. “Then, in the same interest, I should tell you that if anyone attacks me while I’m here I will defend myself how I see fit.”

Tony returns the nod. “Also just to put it out there I don’t have drinks in my bedroom.”

Loki raises an eyebrow.

“...Okay, no drinks I wanna waste on you and your stuck up tastes.”

“It’s  _good_  taste. Ask anyone outside Midgard.”

“Ah! Thank you for bringing up what  _I_  wanted to talk about.”

Now Tony is treated to a handful of blinks. “I’m not sure I follow.”

“Outside Midgard? You being chased on and off Earth?” Tony puts his hands up. “I admit it’s not my smoothest subject change but here we are.”

“You knew-” Realization seems to hit Loki. “Of course. You would have lost color each time.”

“Bingo.” He points at Loki, almost poking his nose. In fact it takes all of Tony’s willpower  _not_ to poke his nose. He has no idea if Loki would think of that as a ‘threat’. “Don’t ever do that again. I’ve had a migraine all afternoon. How would you like it if I made the world flash around  _you_?”

“Not at all, I suppose.” Loki’s hands unfold and fold again between them. “I am sorry.”

The words seem to sit physically in front of Tony. Genuine, and accompanied by a softening of Loki’s features. Tony stares, waiting for sarcasm, but Loki looks him directly in the eye and appears to mean it. 

Once Loki looks away, his words hold significantly more snark. “The next time I’m running for my life I’ll consider your health more.”

Tony crosses his arms. “I think everyone should consider my health more, personally. Speaking of, who was chasing you?”

“Never you mind. And before you ask, no I am not leading them here.”

“Great. Who are they?”

“I just told you. It’s not your concern.”

Tony gestures around them. “Earth’s mightiest heroes, remember? We’re here to defend it. Or avenge it. Whichever. Point is, if something can beat  _you_ up we need to know what or who it is.”

Loki’s eyes narrow and it’s Tony’s first clue that he may be toeing a line. “You have already told me you are working on stopping others from invading Earth. That’s all you need to worry about.”

As usual, Tony acknowledges the line and leaps across. “You can barge into my home whenever you fucking want but I can’t know who’s getting the drop on you? Are you trying to act all tough and mysterious? I’ve seen you being one with my floor, the illusion’s ruined.”

“You are  _not_ privy to my plans!” Loki stands to his full height. He’s favoring one side and with his obvious battle damage he shouldn’t be so intimating, but he somehow still is. “Believe it or not I have a life outside of your band of  _friends_. What I do is none of your business and you are not entitled to my every little-”

He stops talking when Tony puts something over his lips. It’s probably more the shock of Tony attempting to seal his mouth than the method itself. Tony can’t hold back a smirk at the black and white Hello Kitty Band-Aid making the God of Mischief shut up.

“What is this,” Loki asks flatly, the bandage easily unsticking from his top lip and flapping off his bottom one.

“Not your concern,” Tony mocks. He points in Loki’s face again. “Listen here, Dracula, you snap at me again and I’m calling in Big Brother to dote on you. You’re in my house. You don’t yell.” 

Glaring, Loki reaches up, plucks the bandage from his lip, and turns it to ash in a flash of green. But it does seem to calm him down somewhat because he sits back down on the bed. Tony puts on his “I win” face and saunters to his nightstand. 

“ _Now_ what are you doing?” Loki asks exasperatedly.

“Those wounds are a bit too red for my liking.” Tony pulls a tube of cream from the drawer. “One looks like it would need stitches but I’m not gonna push that.”

It’s not until Tony gets on the bed that Loki seems to understand. “You’re helping me?”

“I’m fucking trying. Hold out your arm.” Uncapping the tube, Tony raises an eyebrow.

Loki hesitates. Then he presents his chewed up arm. Tony examines the angry red lines, still fresh from that afternoon. Perhaps there is some magic Loki can use to take care of this but as he hadn’t done so before visiting, Tony thinks it’s unlikely. Or maybe Loki’s magic isn’t enough. Either way he seems content to let Tony trace the bites of various size with his thumb.

“It is amusing,” Loki says as Tony pipes Neosporin onto his finger. “that you would use Thor’s care as a threat instead of his hammer.”

Tony snorts. “When Thor cares, he  _cares_. Steve landed wrong on his foot once and Thor offered to fly him back.” He lifts his head to Loki. “Today when I was doubled over because my head was spinning, he asked after you about four times before realizing I needed help.”

An odd look crosses Loki’s face. It’s a mix of surprise and resignation and sorrow, which evens out to Loki’s standard curious expression he seems to always have up around Tony. “Thor told me that when a mortal loses their Soulmate, the other’s vision turns black and white permanently.”

And there it is. One of them finally used the S word. Tony can’t help it, he shrugs on reflex. “He’s right.”

“So would your sight react if I was near death?”

“I don’t think so.”

 “What about if I wasn’t on Earth? Would you know at all if something happened to me?”

“No idea.”

Loki’s lip twitches at the corner. “I take it our sort of bond is not common in Midgard.”

“If you can believe it,” Tony says as he turns Loki’s arm to check out the long slice near his elbow, “finding out I  _do_ have a Soulmate actually makes me more normal.”

“What do you mean?”

Tony shrugs one last time and then tells Loki everything from the top. Having color as a child, that faithful birthday, seeing black and white only once before the day Loki invaded-

“Oh!” Loki grins. “Yes, my visit when Thor was banished here. That must have confused you.”

“You couldn’t see color either, right?” The bites have all been smeared with cream but Tony finds himself rubbing more in again carefully. “Didn’t you wonder why?”

“Not for long. I just assumed Midgard was black and white.”

Tony thinks about Loki’s reaction back on the jet and nods. That lines up. “Why are you here?” Tony asks, hoping they can veer away from Soulmate talk. “I’ve done most of the talking tonight.”

For a long moment, Loki doesn’t answer. His focus is on Tony’s ministrations, which is nothing more than Tony running his thumb up and down Loki’s arm soothingly and hoping the god doesn’t ask him why. Then, as if it opens the wounds anew to say, “I needed to rest.”

Tony snorts. “You find this place restful?”

“It’s safe. Earth is mostly safe, and this Tower is ever safer.”

“What do you need to be safe from?”

“Please, Stark, not now.” 

The plea makes Tony soften slightly. It’s mournful. It makes Tony aware of how tired Loki looks. “Fine.” He slides his hands down to Loki’s wrist, tracing the knuckles and examining the back of his hand. “How long were you planning on resting?”

“I just need to give my magic time to replenish itself.” Loki makes no move to tear his hand from Tony’s. “I should be gone soon.”

“Would you let Thor see you before you go?” That  _does_ make Loki tense. “Jeez, you don’t have to  _talk_  to him. You don’t even have to be nice. Though if you break any more of this Tower I’m billing you.”

Loki suddenly reminds Tony of a child being asked to eat vegetables. His weariness is being replaced with irritation. “Is that your price for aiding me?”

“Consider it your rent. If you’re gonna use this place as a safe house, you gotta make peace with the other tenants.” Tony finally lets go of the god’s arm and recaps the tube, looking expectantly at Loki.

Something like a growl escapes Loki’s throat. He stands and straightens his clothes. As much as one can with a torn sleeve anyway. “Fine. A few moments at most. And if he tries to capture me I’m using you as a meat shield.”

Given their size difference Tony is amused by the mental image. “JARVIS?” He calls. “Send Thor up.”

“Very well, sir. Shall I alert him we are at Threat Level: Curious?”

Loki smirks and raises his chin haughtily. Tony jabs him with the Neosporin, which only makes the smirk more sharp and annoying. “Don’t tell him. And in fact, change Loki’s Threat Level to ‘Harmless Reindeer’, effective immediately.”

“Consider it done.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “I’m not even wearing the helmet.”

“Want me to change it to ‘Little Brother’ instead?”

“Why not just ‘Soulmate’?” 

Tony ignores the knot of anxiety that tightens in his gut. “Too cliché. What about ‘Hulk Mallet’?”

“I’d prefer something like ‘Silver Tongue’.”

“I’m sure you would.”

They go back and forth with names, some more insulting than others, for a few minutes. They only stop when two very different voices and tones shout, “LOKI!”

In the doorway of Tony’s bedroom are Thor and, to Tony’s confusion and sudden amusement, Clint.

Before Tony can get a word in, Clint beelines to Loki and socks him in the gut. Loki seems just as surprised as Tony and actually stumbles back a step. “ _That_ ,” Clint thunders, “is for brain washing me, you pretentious, pompous prince that couldn’t fight his way out of a paper bag!” His chest is heaving and he looks ready to strike again. 

The look of pure, dumbfounded shock on Loki’s face has Tony doubled over with laughter. “You got punched by an  _archer_!” He jeers. “Holy  _shit_ , you pissed him off so bad he forgot what class he was!”

“ _Fuck!_  Yeah!” Clint whirls around. “Where the fuck is my bow, I’m shooting this guy between the eyes.”

Thor stops Clint from leaving. He shuts the door and slowly pads across the carpet to stand before Loki. Loki, for his part, has composed himself and stares at Thor flatly. Thor looks him up at down. He stares briefly at Loki’s arm. “That’s-”

“Yes.”

“Brother, what-”

“I’m handling it.” His eyes narrow. “Not a word.”

Thor nods, though still clearly worried. “Of course. Never. But-”

“I should go.” Loki turns away from Thor and steps back towards the glass doors. Thor watches him as if every step is a physical blow. 

Tony moves forward and calls, “Loki?” The god pauses and looks over his shoulder. “All that stuff you asked before about if you were to die off planet? I don’t wanna fucking find out the answers so keep yourself in one piece, got it?”

Loki, the pretentious, pompous prince, winks. “Anything for you, Stark,” he says mockingly. Then he’s out the door and gone.

The short silence afterwards is broken by Clint. “What the fuck.”

Tony loops an arm around Clint’s shoulders. “ _That_  was the best thing I’ve seen all day. Let me buy you a drink, Mr. Barton. What are you even doing here?”

“JARVIS didn’t say Thor had to come alone! And what is it with you not telling me when a punchable god is around?!” 

The revelry is broken by JARVIS himself. “Sir, Captain America, Falcon, and Widow have returned injured from their mission. They are requesting your presence. Captain America wishes me to tell you it’s about Russia.”

Good mood sufficiently snuffed, Tony untangles himself from Clint. “Well that’s ominous.”

* * *

It’s two weeks before Loki feels he is well enough for travel again. In that time, his magic has done away with any infection the bites and claw marks could have instilled. Stark’s salve was crucial while Loki’s magic was still weak but Loki could look after himself well enough afterwards.

The visit had not gone according to plan. A few quiet words, maybe another question about Stark’s plan to shield Midgard, nothing more. Nothing like seeing Thor again or getting punched.

Loki smirks at the memory. He found it hard to be angry with Barton. His hatred is well placed; Loki would feel the same after being manipulated in that way, though his method of revenge would have been more subtle. 

He stands in the snow, surrounded by dead uniformed men, twirling the scepter. The symbol this team is covered in is not SHIELD’s. Hopefully that means none of the Avengers will take insult at their deaths. They were holding Loki’s property after all. 

Of course, he didn’t  _need_ the scepter's power and honestly where he was going was not safe for it. But all the same. Better to keep it hidden himself than to let dubious strangers do it.

With a quick turn he is back outside of Stark’s bedroom. The place is empty, as expected. Loki enters and lays the scepter on the bed.

“Mr. Stark is not home right now,” says the voice of the computer, JARVIS. “But I can mobilize others if you intend on being nefarious.”

Loki chuckles, “Not today, my friend. Tell Stark to not let this slip into the wrong hands next time.” He taps the scepter for emphasis. 

“Very well. Is there anything else?”

He pauses in the act of turning for the door again. He breathes in what is become the increasingly familiar scent of Tony Stark and wonders what game the universe is playing. Nevertheless he responds, “Remind him to stay safe, as I also have no wish to find out what happens if he dies.”

* * *

When Tony gets the message, and the scepter, he spends a good few minutes alternating between shaking his head and staring up at the ceiling. The bedroom briefly turns black and white and he curses.

He mentions it to Rhodey next week after swearing him to secrecy. “Think it’s some weird Asgardian courting ritual?” 

This causes Tony to nearly choke on his burger. Rhodey, like a good friend, laughs at his expense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing?” Stark whispers.
> 
> “Repaying you for my last visit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the encouraging comments, everyone :') Please enjoy Loki.

It’s another six months before Loki comes back to Midgard. He steps out and, after the usual pause, is surrounded by bright blue skies, puffy clouds, and crisp white snow. The mountain top he has been using as his point of entry is remote enough to not grab human attention so he feels no need to hold back his current frustrations.

With a growl, Loki slams his hand against the side of the cliff. Snow and rock tumble down the mountain side. He stands there, breathing harshly for a few moments.

His plans had been going  _so well_  for once. But now, like always, the Universe has seen fit to complicate things for him. He flexes his hand, eyes on the field of white snow peppered with trees below him. His progress has been slowed considerably, but he tries to tell himself he will recover. Though it is hard to believe after what just happened.

He blinks. The skies are grey. The field before him shows no traces of green pines— just white with black spots. Loki feels the air freeze in his lungs. Seized by sudden desperation, Loki calls up a flare of magic. But the usual bright emerald is more akin to ashy smoke.  

At first he doesn’t think the panic he feels is his own. Despite being instructed in full on how Soulmates work on Midgard, Loki thinks perhaps he is feeling Stark’s emotions. No, this _is_ Loki’s panic. It’s Loki’s fingers digging into the solid rock beside him as indecision grips him. Does he go to Stark’s aid? Or is it too late? Can Loki even locate him in time? The dull sky above is oppressive, suddenly, and Loki wills the color to return.

Between one blink and the next, it’s back. He blinks several more times and calls forth his magic again just to be sure. Yes, the colors have returned. He lets out a sigh.

If something happened to Stark, who would work to protect Earth from outside forces? Who would protect the scepter? Yes, that’s why Loki felt such anxiety. It has nothing to do with late night talks or trading witty remarks.

* * *

The moon has almost reached its peak when Loki appears outside Avenger’s Tower. It is with relief that he finds Stark, not only alone, but alive. He is seated on a couch in the lounge with a screen in front of him and appears oblivious to Loki’s presence. From this distance, Loki cannot tell the full extent of his injuries though there is a thick bandage above his left eye.  

Loki carefully schools his features before knocking on the glass. Stark locks eyes with him almost immediately. Without hesitation he waves Loki in.

“Good evening,” Loki greets smoothly. He moves casually into the lounge.

Stark powers off the screen before him. “Hello, Greeny.”

Loki frowns. It’s not one of Stark’s more creative nicknames. “What’s the matter?”

“The matter with what?”

“You are not yourself.”

“I’m always me,” Stark says, pressing an offended hand to his chest. “Tonight I’m just. Maybe a little out of it.”

Now that he’s closer, Loki notices more bandages around his left wrist and snaking under his sleeve. There are scrapes down his cheek and his bottom lip is split at the corner. His left eye is bruised a shining purple. Speaking of his eyes, Loki can now see they are unfocused. Cloudy.

“Drinking is out again, by the way,” Stark says suddenly. “Won’t mix well with the meds. Didn’t want them but it was this or staying in the hospital.”

“I see.” Loki swallows, weighing his words.

He must take too long because Stark tilts his head. “Did you need something?”

A number of lies sit on the tip of Loki’s tongue. In the end he says nothing and crosses the room to stand before Stark. Stark watches, silent, as Loki crouches before him. He cups Stark’s face gingerly with one hand, his hand frosted with the slightest amount of magic. Stark’s eyes flutter shut at the soothing touch.

“What are you doing?” Stark whispers.

“Repaying you for my last visit.” His other hand he places at the center of Stark’s chest. To his confusion, he meets solid metal instead of soft flesh. “This again...”

“Ah. Yeah. Performance issues.” Stark snorts at the memory. “Forgot about that.”

“What is it?” Loki asks. His ever-curious nature momentarily wards off his frankly baffling amount of concern.

Stark tenses and his eyes open. All relief is washed from his face. “I... can’t tell you.”

“Do you not know?”

“Oh I know alright. But I can’t tell you.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “You do not trust me. And yet you allow me this close?”

“I’m going to... blame the drugs on that. Yeah.” He leans into Loki’s hand again. “Yeah that’s it. Don’t do drugs.”

“Stark—”

“Look, only like three people know anyway. Security reasons. Don’t be so offended.”

“Oh, I’m not offended. Simply disappointed,” Loki amends. “It’s a very good idea not to trust me. After all, I have hardly told you all my own secrets.”

“That’s fine,” Stark says, almost absently as he relaxes further. “Adds to your ‘man of mystery’ thing.”

As Loki cannot  _fathom_ what that means, he ignores the comment and moves his hand over Stark’s heart instead. The first pulse of magic lets Loki know that there is indeed internal damage- the most pressing being a fractured rib and a slight amount of swelling in the brain. There is also something foreign around Stark’s heart. The...  _device_ in his chest seems to be contending with that— and as Stark does not wish to disclose its details, Loki leaves it alone.

“That tickles,” is Stark’s only comment on the situation.

“This next part might more than tickle.” Loki closes his eyes and calls upon his magic to  _Mend_.

Stark tenses under Loki’s hands. Without thinking, Loki’s strokes Stark’s cheek with his thumb in reassurance. He repairs the rib, careful to keep his powers away from the device and Stark’s heart. The other smaller maladies are easy to contend with. The brain is slower to heal and requires closer attention, but eventually the swelling is alleviated and Loki pulls his hand away, taking the magic with him.

“Christ,” Stark mumbles and Loki opens his eyes. Stark is still leaning against his hand, though it is no longer cold since Loki has spent so much healing the more pressing injuries. Warm, honey-brown eyes flutter open. “Feels like you slipped an ice cube down my spine.”

“Then it worked.” Loki watches Stark for a moment, watches him sit up away from Loki’s touch and press a hand to his side. “Midgard went black and white shortly after I arrived,” Loki finds himself saying.

An expression approaching alarm crosses Stark’s face but is chased away by a rakish smirk. “That bad, huh? Funny no one mentioned that when I woke up.”

“I imagine they did not want to startle you. It wasn’t for very long, anyway. Perhaps no one noticed in the heat of battle.” Loki stands, raising an eyebrow. “You  _were_ fighting, were you not? I would hate to discover that you merely took a horrible spill down the stairs of his ridiculous tower.”

“Insult our home all you like,” Stark says, his smirk turning mocking. “You’re the one choosing to use it as a safe house.”

“I can insult something and still find it useful, simpleton.”

“Case in point.” Stark stands up and stretches out his arms, flexing his fingers. “That is  _awesome_. If you’re gonna hang out here, you wanna join up? We’re three fighters, two rogues, and a berserker. We could use a healer.”

Loki doesn’t consider the offer for even a moment but he taps his chin and makes a show of doing so. “I don’t think I fancy having to patch you all up every hour. And then there’s the small problem of Barton hating me.”

“There is that,” Stark agrees. “To answer your question, yeah it was a fight. I’ll spare you the whole heroic story of the Avengers in action again. But we did win and your bother is gonna be sad he missed the fun.”

Shaking his head, Loki reaches up to remove the bandage from Stark’s head. There is still a mark there, though it looks more like a scrape from weeks ago than a gash hours old. “I did tell you to stay safe. What if I had still been off planet? I might not have known anything happened.” He brushes Stark’s bangs away from his forehead, still examining the mark.

Stark frowns. “What  _would_ you do? If you came back and found out I was dead? Does that throw a wrench in your plans?”

It is hard to picture Tony Stark dead. Mortal though he is, Stark has a certain air about him that suggests nothing occurs that isn’t under his complete control. Even Loki’s visits don’t seem to catch him off guard. Though the Soulmate bond does, in a way, let Stark know when Loki is in the area.

It could have happened today. Loki could be on that mountain, surrounded by grey and white and black forever. It stills Loki’s heart to consider.

“It would certainly make this realm less desirable.” Loki removes his hand for a second time and steps back. The split lip is healed, and the marks on his cheek are gone. “As for my plans, you are not getting any more hints until necessary.”

“Something to look forward to.” Stark’s fingers trace his forehead. “Does your healing magic work on mental stuff too? Or just physical injuries?” 

Loki tilts his head. “It depends upon the malady. Why? Do you think you’ve suffered mentally as well?”

“Pepper would disagree but no, not me. An... acquaintance got a lot of his memories taken from him. Or repressed? Unclear. Anyway,” Stark picks up his screen from the side table and pulls up an image.

The man has neck length, wavy brown hair and a scruffy beard. Stark zooms out and Loki sees the man’s metal arm. “James Barnes,” Stark provides as Loki leans forward for a closer look. “Old friend of Steve’s. Long story short, he was brainwashed for decades and used as a weapon by Very Bad People.” 

The image is replaced with a picture of a destroyed street. The Captain is on one side, flanked by Widow and a dark skinned man Loki does not recognize. On the other side of the street must be Barnes. “Six months ago, Bucky was sent after Steve,” Stark continues. “But whatever dumb martyr thing Steve did— paraphrasing Natasha —broke through a bit of the brainwash. Bucky’s harmless now but we’d rather find him before the other guys.”

“And you want me to help fix him when you do,” surmises Loki, staring at the armored figure facing the trio.

Stark nods. “Think you can?”

“I won’t know until I try.” Loki turns to Stark. “And in exchange? Or would you count this towards my rent?”

Stark looks at him. Loki looks right back. Whatever Stark is deliberating, Loki stays silent throughout. He thinks about asking for more information on the device in Stark’s chest as payment but it feels... invasive somehow to do so. Odd. Normally Loki will pull any trick to get information. Yet with Stark he constantly holds back.

“Top shelf, third cabinet on the left.” Stark waves a hand at the bar behind them.

Perplexed, Loki makes his way to the correct cabinet and pulls out the only bottle inside. It looks familiar but—

“You did  _not_.” Loki can feel a grin taking over his face without permission.

“Technically Thor did, but I asked him so  _yeah_ , I  _did_.” Stark walks up to the bar, leaning over the counter. “Take a sip if you don’t believe me.”

Loki grabs a glass at random and fills it halfway. The second the alcohol touches his tongue he is hit by a wave of nostalgia. A drink imported straight from Asgard probably had never been on Earth before, and here it was in Stark’s lounge.

He barely registers that Stark is still talking. “I was saving it for something special, like maybe a night where  _I_  could try some and get shitfaced. Told Thor to grab your favorite so if you don’t like it take it up with him. Now you can’t talk shit about— Loki? You alright?”

Loki realizes that he is simply staring at Stark, drink half finished. It tastes like home, like times gone by and perhaps never properly appreciated. Like a final sip before going to clean up Thor and his friends’ mess. Like watching Odin and Freya dance at a feast. Like toasting to a battle well won.

And now Stark is staring back, confused, like he didn’t just give Loki the world.

Downing the rest of the drink, Loki moves around the bar. “I will help Barnes when he is located.” He feels refreshed in a way he hasn’t in two years. His plans were thrown to the wind earlier, but he is  _Loki_. It’s a minor setback at most.

Loki faces Stark, who has a surprised sort of smile on his face. “Great,” Stark says, with an edge of disbelief, “then I guess I’ll tell you somehow...?”

“I will keep an eye out and come to you.” 

“Alright. Good. Thanks. For this,” he gestures vaguely at himself, “and for. Helping.”

“Thank  _you_. You have no idea what you’ve given me.” Loki steps forward, cups Stark’s cheek again, and presses his lips to the mark on Stark’s forehead. When he pulls away he can’t hold in a smile at the now unblemished skin.

With Stark stunned, Loki turns to take his leave. This renewed vigor makes him want to get back to work immediately. But between the travel hours ago and the healing done just now, his magic needs a decent amount of time to recover before attempting such a thing.

Before he can get too far, Stark grabs his wrist. Loki turns back and the motion makes Stark's hand slip lower, into Loki’s own hand. “Do you need help?” Stark asks.

“Do  _I_ need help?”

“Yeah. With your...” his rubs his thumb over Loki’s knuckles. Knuckles that were open and bleeding when they last spoke. “With whatever you’re doing. Don’t think I’ve forgotten your cryptic conversation with Thor. Do you need anything?”

Loki  _does_ consider this offer. Out loud he says, “Just finish whatever barrier you can that keeps Midgard protected. That’s all the help you can give right now.”

Stark does not seem reassured by this but he does nod and let go. “Good night, then.”

“Good night, Anthony Stark.”

Once again Loki steps towards the exit and once again Stark calls him back. “Before I forget, wanna know what threat level you have now?”

In the doorway, Loki looks back at him. “I’m not going to like it, am I?”

“Clint picked it out.”

“Ah, then no I’m not. Let’s hear it.”

Stark grins, obviously enjoying himself. Perhaps he couldn’t stand them parting on such a serious note. Or he just enjoys having the last word. “Well, Thor told him a very amusing story about the time he lost Mjölnir—”

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes. Your threat level is Thor’s Bridesmaid.”

Loki crosses his arms. “I was a  _beautiful_ handmaiden! Oh  _shut up_!” He cries over Stark’s burst of laughter. “How would  _you_  like to spend the evening talking to a foul smelling ogre to cover for Thor’s acting mistakes? He wouldn’t know delicacy if it grew upon his beard!”

It’s no use. Stark is laughing loudly at Loki’s indignation and probably isn’t listening in the slightest. “I’m  _leaving_!” Loki yells over him. Stark, doubled over, makes a shooing motion Loki doesn’t appreciate, and continues laughing.

Loki walks out the door, turns on his heel, and is instantly on top of the Tower. It’s his usual place to rest after meeting with Stark. Still protected, but out of the way of the other Avengers.

He snorts and shakes his head. He wonders if Thor has told other stories of their old adventures. Perhaps Loki should eavesdrop next time he is on Midgard and make sure he’s telling them correctly.

Looking up at the faint stars above, Loki smirks. “Whatever game you’re playing, you may be winning.”

The Universe does not reply. Loki sits on the edge of the roof and counts the different shades of colors in the lights of the city below him.

* * *

Tony is still giggling to himself when he realizes Loki has gone. Though he knows there’s no mark there anymore, he reaches up to his forehead. There’s no pain there either, or even rough skin. Just the memory of lips and frost-edged magic.

He’s not blushing. Only children blush— not grizzled heroes. And certainly not over trickster gods that once tossed him out a window. That window, Tony realizes as he stares blankly through it and replays the last few minutes in his mind.

What could Loki possibly be up to that Earth’s safety is so important to him? And why not let Tony help? He obvious trusts Tony to keep Earth protected; why not let him help with the bigger plan?

Probably his ego is holding him back, Tony realizes. Great, another thing he and Thor have in common. Irresponsible amounts of pride.

The sound of someone clearing their throat makes Tony jump about a foot and whip around. It’s with dread that he spots Natasha in the entryway of the lounge. “Uh, hey,” he greets in the far off hope that she only just got here.

“Hey.” She steps into the room. “Why don’t you tell us when he’s here?”

“Um...”

“Do you just like your alone time?”

“Listen, if I sound the alarm every time he comes by he’ll stop coming all together.  _Plus_ now I get to tell Thor little bro’s still kicking. He loves that.”

The corner of Natasha’s lip twitches in what could be called an almost-smile if one knew her. “He mentioned Bucky. What did you tell him?”

Tony gives her a rundown of the conversation involving Bucky and healing. She doesn’t need to know about Loki’s hands moving carefully over him as if Tony were made of glass, or about dodging the arc reactor explanation, or about Loki  _kneeling_ in front of him. That part still feels like a drug-induced hallucination. Although, and Tony will forever keep this to himself, he suspects the drugs wore off with Loki’s healing magic. His actions, dumb or otherwise, are his own.

“I’m telling Steve,” he finishes. “I don’t want to give him false hope but I  _do_ want him to get used to the idea of a Loki in a helpful mood.”  

“You really think he’ll let Loki, who’s already brainwashed Clint, near Bucky, to help fix his own brainwashing?”

“I really feel like we’re heavy-handed on the word ‘brainwash’ right now. Is it loosing meaning to you too?”

That does draw out a full smile from Natasha. It’s Tony’s favorite— her ‘I can’t believe I have to put up with this’ smile. “Just be careful, alright? Steve’s not going to like it but I’ll back you up.”

“Really? Hey, thanks. This has been a pretty good day all things considered.”

“You nearly died today.” 

“Well, Loki says he cut to monochrome for a hot second so I kind of  _did_ die today,  _but_ ,” he holds out his arms to display himself, “doesn’t matter anymore, right?” Some of the levity falls from Natasha’s face and Tony wonders if  _anyone_ knew how bad the fall was. “Let’s go ahead and keep that between us.”

She nods. “How  _do_ you feel?”

“Fine.” He rolls up his sleeve and starts taking off the bandages there. The arm is no longer stiff and sore. His side doesn’t protest him stretching. “Probably better than before the fight, given how much sleep I lost tracking that guy.”

The smirk is back. “Careful, Mr. Stark. I think your Soulmate’s growing on you.”

“Yeah, well, you know.” Tony shrugs without finishing the thought, puts away the bottle still sitting on the bar, and approaches Natasha. “Wanna bug Steve tomorrow morning? While I’m still decent proof of Loki’s abilities?”

“You’re never decent.”

With matching grins, the pair leave the lounge. Avenger’s Tower is quiet despite most everyone being home. The battle really took it out of them, Tony realizes. The only one they pass is Bruce in the kitchen with an ice pack on his neck and a steaming cup of tea between his hands. He does a double take as he catches sight of Tony, hale and hearty. Tony gives him a wave and a winning smile. 

* * *

 

Tony lies in bed that night, running his hand over his forehead, staring up at the ceiling. For the first time since he was 13 years old, he lets himself Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: LOOK AT THIS!! Art for this chapter by biteinsane on tumblr! [Check it out!](https://indigowallbreaker.tumblr.com/post/187675627932/biteinsane-a-commission-for-indigowallbreaker)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Say again?” he slurs, rubbing a hand through sleep-ruffled hair. 
> 
> “Sir, Threat Level: Thor’s Bridesmaid is in the kitchen.”
> 
> It takes Tony a moment to understand what that mess of words means. When the pieces fall in place, he bolts out of bed and throws on clothes at random.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a bit to post but I'm glad for every one of your comments <3

Tony is used to meeting Loki once per Earth visit. Just one tense chat and then a few days later Loki goes off planet and Tony goes back to business as usual.

So when Tony wakes up the next morning to JARVIS saying something about Thor and weddings, he is understandably confused.

“Say again?” he slurs, rubbing a hand through sleep-ruffled hair. 

“Sir, Threat Level: Thor’s Bridesmaid is in the kitchen.”

It takes Tony a moment to understand what that mess of words means. When the pieces fall in place, he bolts out of bed and throws on clothes at random. “Is anyone else there?” He asks urgently, ducking into the bathroom briefly to toss water on his face.

“Barton is also in the kitchen,” JARVIS informs him. “However I find no one else en route at this time.”

Tony all but runs out of his bedroom. He has a passing thought that he should really take this threat level stuff more seriously— but honestly it’s too funny to stop at this point.  

Just before the entrance to the kitchen, Tony presses his back to the wall and listens in. No use running in blind without his suit. It doesn’t sound like anyone’s fighting right now so some of his blind panic goes away.

“... and Thor didn’t even shave? At  _all_?” Clint is asking.

“No. It would take a lot for him to part with his beloved beard.”

“Then how did you pass him off as Freya?”

“The goddesses Var, Idunn, Fulla, and Skadi helped. They had clothes that could fit Thor that were also worthy of a bride. Sif herself fixed a veil on him to hide most of his face.” There is a pause and it sounds like Loki’s taking a sip of something. “I’m curious as to how Thor explained that part to you all.”

Clint snorts. “He just said ogres are so stupid that they didn’t notice he looked nothing like Freya.”

Loki chuckles. “They are indeed simple, but even they can tell a thorn from a rose.”

Tony chances a peek inside. Loki and Clint are both seated at the smaller breakfast table. Loki looks almost relaxed; reclining into the chair with a cup of something by his elbow. Clint’s voice sounds easy but Tony spots an arrow on the tabletop. Clint is holding it firm and pointing it casually in Loki’s direction. That would explain his comfort.

“What about you?” Clint asks. “Why did you have to dress like a woman too? Couldn’t you have been, I dunno, a body guard or something?”

“Everyone sees a bodyguard. Very few look too close at a goddess’s handmaiden.” Loki leans forward. In response, Clint’s grip on the arrow tightens. With a wave of his hand, Loki transforms. It’s surprising how little changes about him— slightly larger lips, wider eyes, a hint of breasts, fuller face—but when Loki settles back into the chair and gives Clint a smirk, Loki is very obviously female. 

“Besides,” she goes on as if nothing happened, “it was a good excuse to be a different me.”

Clint is staring, eyebrows to his hairline. It’s more surprise than ogling. “ _That’s_ a handmaiden look?”

Loki rolls her eyes. “Obviously I  _dressed_ the part for our ruse.”

“Right, yeah, obviously. My mistake.” Clint shook his head.

“Am I distracting you now, Barton?”

“What? Oh, no no no, I just...”

“Yes?”

Clint, hesitates, then sighs in defeat. “That was really cool,” he begrudgingly admits. “I don’t  _want_  to think your magic is cool.”

Loki laughs and something about the sound makes Tony smile ever so slightly. “Well, I would rather your admiration than your rage.”

“Make no mistake, I’m still fucking pissed at you.” Loki hums has if she doesn’t quite believe that. Clint must hear the tone because he holds up the arrow threateningly. “I mean it. You suck.”

Ever the showman, Tony chooses then to step into the room and say, “JARVIS, change Loki’s threat code to Barton’s Best Friend.”

Clint’s eyes cut to him. “HEY!”

“Good morning, Stark,” Loki says smoothly as if she had been expecting him. “I trust you slept comfortably?”

“No one like a show off, Loki.”

“Wait.” Clint cocks his head. “Why do you look okay? Shouldn’t you look like shit?”

Tony snorts as he makes his way past them to the coffee pot. “I  _never_ look like shit.” 

“What would you call yesterday?”

“Rugged?” Both Clint and Tony turn to look at Loki. She shrugs with an innocent smile. “Just trying to help.”

Tony gestures at her. “There, see? Rugged. Not shity.”

Clint cross his arms, flinches as the point of the arrow he’s still holding pokes his upper arm, then uncrosses them again. “Still, why do you look good as new?”

Tony gestures at Loki again in explanation. “Do you want anything by the way?” He offers as he grabs a mug from the cabinet. “Fruit? Oatmeal? You look like a healthy breakfast sort of woman.”

“I’m fine, but thank you.”

“Not a problem. Feeding you is not a problem. A  _problem_ is you randomly appearing in a  _very public_  part of the Tower. ”

Loki smirks, apparently not insulted, and returns to his male presenting form with a quirk of his eyebrow. “Do you like me less in the light of day, Stark?”

“I just have no idea what the next social step is,” Tony says with a decent amount of honesty. “Do I strengthen security or clear a room for you?”

“It would be adorable to watch you try and craft security strong enough to keep me away but neither option is necessary at this time.”

“Explain the point of using us as a safe house if you’re never here.”

“I’m here now, am I not?”

“Yeah and it’s going to give lots of people a heart attack. Do you want yogurt or something?” 

“I am fine with my tea.”

“Oh my  _God_ ,” Clint groans all of a sudden. “Is this why you don’t tell anyone when you have these meet ups? Because of the constant flirting?”

Tony pauses. His big genius brain is not coming up with a good answer quick enough. Instead, he changes course, pulling out the chair between Loki and Clint and sitting facing Loki. “Did you hear something just now?” 

Loki picks up his mug. “Not a thing,” he says over the soft curl of heat puffing from the tea. 

“You both  _suck_.”

“So what brings you here?” Tony asks, resting his chin in his hand and his elbow on the table. “It’s obviously not breakfast.”

“It seems that after last night, I used up more of my magic than I thought. Until I feel completely rested I thought it best to stay.”

Clint finally sits back in defeat, leaving his arrow on the table. “You didn’t answer me when _I_ asked.”

Loki leans past Tony to address the sulking Clint. “You were not polite in the slightest. And you pulled a weapon before greeting me.”

“Do you blame me?”

“Not at all, though it does make one less keen to answer rudely phrased questions.”

“Speaking of weapons—” Tony shifts to keep both of them in view now that they’re not pretending to ignore Clint anymore, “—why are you being so cooperative?”

Loki shrugs. “I’m a guest here. You haven’t given me a reason to harm you since I started my regular visits to Earth. I would rather remain welcome here than have you angry that I hurt your team mate.”

“That doesn’t explain why you offered to tell the full story of Thor and you getting the hammer back,” Clint points out, eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

“Fair exchange of information.” Tony sips his coffee before aiming a gleeful smile at Loki. “Want a  _recent_  humiliating story about Thor?”

Loki returns the smile, though it’s more sinister. “If you have one, absolutely.”

“Fair exchange of information?” Clint repeats.

Tony nods. “Established tradition. And oh  _boy_ do we have stories.”  

Clint and Tony team up on telling Loki the story of That Time Thor Tried To Call Mjölnir But It Got Caught In A Car Door That Then Slammed Into Him. “I think we won that fight because Dr. Doom was too busy laughing to defend himself,” Clint finishes over the sound of Loki’s cackling.

Tony snorts his agreement and stands from the table to get more coffee, taking Loki’s mug as he does so. “Was that story good enough? We have more.”

“As do I,” Loki says. “And I believe it’s my turn.” He accepts a fresh cup of tea from Tony and tells them about the time they lost Thor on a hunting trip. He’s as good a story teller as Tony remembers from their first meeting. Neither he or Clint comment beyond the occasion giggle as Loki speaks. 

Loki is just getting to the part where they found little Thor covered in mud and feathers on the edge of a river when Natasha walks into the kitchen. She stares at the three of them. They stare back. It’s the closest she’s ever come to looking shocked in all the time Tony has known her.

“Good morning,” she settles on.

“Morning,” Clint says. At some point he picked up the arrow again and he uses it to point at the coffee maker. “Tony just made some so it’s fresh.” 

She nods and goes to grab a mug. Tony spots a knife in her other hand and has no idea where it came from. “Is there any reason we’re playing hosts this morning?” She asks, eyes on Loki.

“Out of magic,” Clint answers before Loki can. Then his eyes narrow. “Hang on— you shape shifted! Right in front of us!” He jumps to his feet, arrow in front of him like a sword and pointed at Loki. “You’re lying!”

Tony had been curious about the same thing and finds it hilarious how long it took Clint to realize. “Solid point,” he says calmly, raising an eyebrow at Loki. “How’d you do that?”

Loki waves a hand and shifts again into a more feminine physique. “I can always change into _myself_. That’s no great use of magic,” she explains. “Healing and traveling between worlds? That requires more effort.”

Clint is once again staring as if Loki had just pulled a rabbit from a hat. “Barton, close your mouth,” Natasha orders as she passes him to claim a seat at the table. “And grab me a chocolate croissant while you’re up. Unless we’re still out.”

There’s an audible click as Clint follows the first command before turning to complete the second. Tony watches with amusement as Loki’s eyes track Clint’s movement across the kitchen to the bag of croissants on the counter. “Grab me one too, Clint?” Tony calls. It earns him a scowl but Clint does pull out two croissants. 

He passes one to Tony, who in turns holds it out to Loki. Her gaze moves to Tony’s. He can see Loki struggling with her natural curiosity and in the end she reaches out and takes it. Asgard doesn’t have anything like croissants; Thor had confirmed that on an early visit. And clearly they aren’t in the parts of the cosmos Loki has been running around. 

Loki considers the pastry and shifts back to appearing male between blinks. “You’re going to make me dizzy if you keep doing that,” Tony warns. “I told you before, no one likes a show off.” Loki just smirks.

“Seriously, I can’t be the only one who thinks that’s cool,” Clint says as he sits back down and hands Natasha her croissant. They’re going to have to move to the dining room if anyone else shows up, Tony realizes.  

As if hearing his thoughts, JARVIS speaks up. “Sir, it may interest you to know that Captain Rogers is finished with his post-run shower. If he continues on his normal routine, he will arrive in the kitchen in approximately 15 minutes.”

Tony sighs and drains the rest of his coffee. He kinda wants to stick around and see if Loki likes the croissant, but oh well. “Show time,” he states. 

Natasha nods and stands with him but Clint looks up in confusion. “Show time?”

“We have to talk to Steve,” Natasha explains simply, holding her croissant and mug in one hand and pushing in her chair with the other. 

When Tony looks back at Loki, Loki raises an eyebrow. Clearly he’s wondering if he should come along too. Tony shakes his head. Loki nods in response and Tony makes his way towards the door with Natasha just behind him.

Once again, it takes Clint a second to make the correct deduction. “Wait, you’re leaving me _alone_ with him?!” He cries, pointing the arrow at Loki, who is innocently sniffing his croissant.

Tony dismisses Clint’s distress with a wave. “You were doing fine before I walked in. Just tell him about the time Thor got his cape caught in the elevator door.” This apparently does nothing to calm Clint down so Tony adds, “Loki, don’t make any sudden movements.”

Loki nods and puts his feet up on Tony’s abandoned chair. “An elevator?”

Clint glares at him. “Not until you finish the hunting story.”

With that, Natasha and Tony leave and make their way towards Steve’s floor. “So,” Natasha begins after a moment, “you two have already worked your way up to silent conversations?” 

Tony shrugs. “He can be easy to read.”

She side eyes Tony like she doesn’t believe that in the slightest but moves on. “You think it’s okay to let him come and go as he pleases?”

“I’d love to hear your ideas on keeping him out.”

“No you wouldn’t.”

“JARVIS, let me know if Loki leaves the kitchen.”

“Yes, sir.” 

Natasha and Tony arrive outside Steve’s bedroom. They are joined by Sam a moment later, who also looks freshly showered and was apparently about to walk with Steve to breakfast. Steve exits his room and looks a bit taken aback by the entourage but lets them all in when Natasha insists.

Situated in Steve’s room, with a clearly suspicions yet curious Sam, Tony explains his meeting with Loki last night. He gets to the point where he asked Loki about healing mental injuries when Steve puts up a hand. “Absolutely not.”

“You don’t even know what I’m gonna say”

“You want him to look into Bucky’s mind.”

“I want him to  _fix_  Bucky’s mind.” 

“It’s not happening. I’m not risking him.”

“Sam, back us up here.”

Sam snorts. “I’ve never met the guy so I’m gonna have to take Steve’s side here.”

“Nice show of loyalty. Still annoying.”

Natasha speaks up, “Steve, Loki’s been in the kitchen all morning with Clint and hasn’t done anything.”

Steve narrows his eyes. “I don’t believe that.”

“Well he did change his gender a few times and had some tea,” Tony clarifies. “And told embarrassing Thor stories. Did you know Thor is shit with a bow and arrow? I think Clint is mentally planning lessons.”

“No offense, Tony,” Steve says, in that way people do when they’re about to say something irritating, “but I don’t know if I trust your judgement on this.”

“Then trust mine,” Natasha jumps in before Tony can say the first scathing thing that comes to mind. “If Loki wanted to cause us harm he could have done so a hundred times by now. Instead he’s done the opposite.” Here she gestures at Tony, who waves for lack of anything useful to add. “At least give it some thought.”

Steve sighs and rubs a hand down his face. Sam stands beside him with crossed arms, watching Steve like he’s waiting for a signal. “I just.... I only just found him again. I don’t want to make him worse.”

“No offence, Steve?” Sam says, somehow in a way that actually sounds like he means it. “But I really don’t see how Bucky could be worse.”

“There has to be a way to help him that doesn’t involve trusting  _Loki_ , of all people.”

“I’m not sure if I’d fully trust  _anyone_ who can go into people’s minds,” Tony says. “But at least we  _know_  Loki.”

“Tony, I appreciate you looking out for Bucky but… ” Steve trails off. He’s holding Tony’s gaze and, despite the early hour, Tony thinks he looks exhausted all of a sudden. The issue of not knowing where Bucky is plus not knowing  _who_ Bucky will be when they find him has obviously been weighting on Steve. 

Tony suddenly feels guilty for springing this on him. And for telling Loki so much without Steve’s permission. “Steve—” he begins somberly.

Steve cuts him off, his voice soft. “I know you’re just trying to help. But do you honestly think this is smart? What if... what if Loki just causes more damage?”

“What purpose would that serve?”

At Loki’s voice, everyone in the room tenses and looks towards the far end of the bedroom where Loki now stands. Steve, who has been leaning against the bed, now rights himself in a firm stance with Sam by his side. Natasha’s knife is back out. Tony doesn’t have any weapons on him and truthfully he doesn’t feel the need to defend himself. But then, even on that first visit with Loki he didn’t miss his Iron Man armor. 

JARVIS’ voice sounds a second later. “Sir, Loki is—”

“No, I see him, Jay. Thanks.” Tony takes a few steps closer to Loki, breaking their little argument circle. “Before anything else, what did you think of the chocolate croissant?”

Loki momentarily looks taken aback but hides it quickly. “I’m not a big fan of sweets but it was nice and light. I would not mind trying other kinds.”

“Knew you were a healthy breakfast person,” Tony says smugly.

“I don’t think we’ve met,” Sam cuts in, stepping casually to situate himself slightly in front of Steve. “I’m Sam Wilson.”

Loki inclines his head politely before turning his gaze to Steve. “There is no reason for me to alter Barnes’ mind in any way.”

Steve does not relax in the slightest but he does lower his hands. “There’s no reason for you to help, either.”

“I have already been given something in trade,” Loki says with a glance at Tony. Then he pauses for just a few seconds too long, the menace. Were Tony a more self-conscience person his ears would be burning. As it is, he just avoids Sam’s stare. “Stark gave me a gift from home last night,” Loki explains, “and I promised to do what I could to help.”

Loki and Steve don’t break eye contract for a while. Steve appears to be trying to read something in Loki’s carefully blank expression. To Tony, it’s his worlds colliding. He’s been so careful to keep the Avengers away from Loki and this Soulmate business (with the small exception of Clint and Thor the time before). But now Loki is having breakfast with Clint and being introduced to Sam in Steve’s bedroom. 

It’s been a hell of a morning.

“I’ll think about it,” Steve finally says. Then adds, “Thank you. For being willing to help.”

Tony lets out a sigh of relief. Loki doesn’t smile, though Tony thinks he still looks pleased. “I will try to stop by once a month to see if you have located him. More often, if my plans go array again.”

“And what  _are_ your plans?” Steve asks, eyebrow raised.

Not wanting tension to seep into what had been a relatively and surprisingly civil conversation, Tony claps his hands. “Alright, so we’ve agreed we’ll put a pin in this for now. Let’s get breakfast.”

Sam shows his agreement by walking towards the door, Steve following after a moment’s hesitation. Natasha makes a show of putting away her knife before leaving as well. Loki and Tony bring up the rear.

“You teleported,” Tony states.

“Astute observation.”

“So you’re back at full power?” Tony asks, ignoring the sass. “You’re good to go?”

Loki pauses a few yards before the elevator. “Do you want me to?” They stare at each other, Loki’s face just as deliberately blank as before. Tony has to give it thought. There’s the answer the other Avengers would probably want him to give. Then there is the answer  _he_  wants to give.

Which, really,  _should_ be the same answer but it isn’t and that’s a conversation he’ll have to have with himself later.

“I want you to try more Earth food,” Tony says. The words sound lame coming out, but Loki actually smiles and chuckles so maybe it’s fine. 

Without warning, and in full view of the others waiting in the elevator, Loki grabs his hand. Goosebumps erupt over Tony’s skin as increasingly familiar magic envelopes him and, when he looks back up at Loki, they’re outside. Tony looks around. They seem to be on top of the Tower, with the roof access door behind Tony and Monday morning New York surrounding them.  

Tony focuses on Loki again to discover the god still smiling, amused. “I’m afraid I have other business to take care of before I leave Midgard again, so this is goodbye for now. I’m glad the Captain was receptive to my help.” He hesitates. “And thank you for vouching for me.”

“We’ll see if it does any good,” Tony says. “You sure you don’t wanna try donuts next?”

“As much as I’d like to torment the Avengers with my presence for another hour, I really do have to go.” Tony may be projecting but Loki almost sounds regretful.

Tony squeezes his hand. “Next month.”

Loki nods. “Next month.”

“Alright then. Well.” Tony brings their joint hands up and places a kiss on the back on Loki’s hand. “Have fun out there,” he says against the warm skin, eyes on Loki’s own. “Be yourself. Don’t talk to strangers. Look both ways. All that jazz.” 

Tony pulls away, smirking at Loki’s rapid blinking as he turns for the rooftop door. “Unless you wanna teleport me down a few flights to save me the cardio— aaand you’re gone,” Tony finishes when he looks back over his shoulder. The roof is deserted. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Think he’s trafficking space animals or something?”
> 
> Clint snorts. “Can you imagine Loki running a space circus?”
> 
> “Not really.” Scott puts down the plate. “Haven’t met him yet.”
> 
> “He’s too tall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to add the summary and notes! I was too excited to post this XD Marvel has been a challenge to write for in that I haven't written many fight scenes and really need to work on that. 
> 
> Have fun with this chapter!

By the time Tony makes it all the way back down the Tower, everyone is done eating. They all stare at him as he enters the main dining room next to the kitchen, where they had apparently settled since the rest of the Tower is awake now. Bruce looks like he could go for a mid-morning nap. Scott Lang, their newest recruit, is licking what looks like hot sauce off his fingers, the plate before him trailed with egg. 

With their unwavering attention, Tony is starting to feel like he’s been put on trial until Clint asks, “Is he gone?”

No need to ask who he means. “Uh, yeah. From here,” Tony clarifies, waving his hands in a way he hopes indicates the Tower. “Not Earth.” 

Scott nods and leans forward with his elbows on the table. “So what do we think, kids?”

“He’s really concerned with Earth’s safety,” Natasha says. “Why is it so important to him? He’s the one who tried invading in the first place.”

“You forget,” Bruce says, “Thor told us who put Loki up to it. Maybe Loki just wants to piss them off by making them unable to try again.”

Sam shakes his head at this. “I don’t think so. There’s easier ways to piss people off that don’t involve traveling between worlds.”

Tony listens to all this as he doubles back to grab the last chocolate croissant from the bag in the kitchen. As he takes his seat, Steve gives the pastry a longing look so Tony passes him a corner. Partly as an apology for this morning and partly because those puppy dog eyes should be illegal.

Still holding his stupid arrow, Clint tips back in his chair. “Why else do you need a safe house? If he’s not hiding  _himself_ all the time, maybe he’s hiding somet _hing_.”

Steve turns to Tony. “Has he been taking anything to your meetings?”

At the vast understatement that is the word ‘meetings’, Tony’s mind supplies the image of walking into a Stark Industries business consultation and shaking hands with Loki over a conference table. He has to bite back a mad bark of laughter. “Not that I’ve noticed,” Tony answers evenly. “Apart from the scepter he’s never left anything here.”

“Has he given any other hints?” Natasha asks.

Tony thinks it over. Loki has never once shared where he goes when he’s not with Tony. Hell, Tony doesn’t even know where Loki goes where he’s not on _Earth_. “Whatever Loki might be bringing here, I think Thor knows what it is. He seemed to know where those scratches came from anyway.”

Scott pauses in the act of licking his plate. Geez, does the guy know he’s welcome to anything in the kitchen? Tony’s tempted to throw cereal at him. “What scratches?” 

“Last time Loki came around he had scratches and bite marks on his arm,” Clint explains. 

“Think he’s trafficking space animals or something?”

Clint snorts. “Can you imagine Loki running a space circus?”

“Not really.” Scott puts down the plate. “Haven’t met him yet.”

“He’s too tall. I’m serious!” Sam insists when this is met with laughter. The corner of his mouth is up in a smile. “Great hair, though. And that outfit is doing him a lot of favors.”

“Careful, Wilson,” Clint teases. “Don’t let him seduce you over to the green side of the force.”

Bruce speaks up. “Do we grill Thor about this?”

There is silence. Everyone exchanges glances. Tony gets the feeling that no one wants to put pressure on the big guy. “Loki told him not to say anything and Thor agreed immediately. I don’t think Thor will crack easy,” Tony says. 

Curious as he is about Loki’s plans, it occurs to Tony that he doesn’t want to find out from anyone but Loki himself. It would be a sign of... something if Loki were to do it of his own accord. Besides, he’s gotten used to this easy going, light hearted Loki. Digging too much into his privacy would most likely spoil that.

Thankfully, Steve seems to agree. “As long as he confirms Loki’s plans don’t harm Earth, there’s no need for specifics. We’ll talk to him when he comes by later this month.”

After that, the conversation moves on to the plans for that day, who is needed where, and bullying Bruce into getting the next round of croissants from everyone’s favorite bakery. The story of Loki healing Tony must have gotten around because no one else asks why he isn’t covered in bandages.

They disband once it’s decided that Clint, as the first one up, will clean the kitchen. He pouts until Sam offers to help. 

As they leave, Steve stops Tony and pulls him aside. “Tony,” he begins with gravity, “do you have a Soulmate?”

The standard answer, as automatic as giving someone the date, sticks in Tony’s throat. “I— The universe gave me one,” he finds himself stating matter-of-factly .

To his surprise, Steve smiles ever so slightly. It’s hard to tell if it’s pitying or wistful. “Alright.” He pats Tony’s shoulder and walks away.

Before he can properly diagnose what just happened, Natasha is at his side.  “Are you also here to ask me cryptic questions?” He asks.

“I hope it’s not cryptic for you. I just wanted to know if you’re going to tell Fury or if I should.”

So she had caught that too. Tony sighs and wishes he’d had more breakfast. If he carried on business as normal, Fury would notice. And Tony was supposed to be a bench warmer after the battle yesterday. “I’ll tell him,” he replies. 

“You’ll tell him everything?”

“Yes,  _mother_.”

She hits his arm and he doesn’t wince but it’s a close thing. 

* * *

The conversation with Fury goes... well? Hard to read that guy. Tony mulls it over for days afterward. Fury hadn’t yelled at Tony, or demanded he not fraternize with the enemy. He just pinched the bridge of his nose, counted to ten, and told Tony he could make his own mistakes if he wanted.

“I can’t stop you seeing your Soulmate,” he had said, giving Tony half a meaningful look. “Just don’t put your team in danger.”

Tony, who had thought about Clint and Loki sitting across from each other at breakfast with an arrow between them, nodded. “Team comes first,” Tony had agreed. 

“Well at least you still have your head on straight,” Rhodey comments after hearing that. “You know, given recent events.”

It’s been a week since that faithful breakfast and Tony finally got Rhodey and Pepper to himself to catch them up. A few days prior, Tony had nearly walked into a door jamb when his color left suddenly. Scott had passed Sam a few bucks and Tony was  _really_ starting to hate the betting. 

Now he, Rhodey, and Pepper are on a plane to a conference and Pepper is flipping through papers, occasionally scribbling on them or comparing them to a notebook beside her. 

Tony taps her leg with his foot. “Am I boring you?”

She finally glances up at him. “You keep having midnight chats with a  _god._ Who could possibly be bored of that?” 

“Then what’s your problem?”

“We just really need to look over this stuff before we land.”

Rhodey sits up. “Hey, some of us look forward to these episodes of Tony’s Drama.”

“You could play a lead role if you moved into the Tower, War Machine,” Tony says with his best charming smile.

“Sorry, man. Country still comes first.”

“We defend the country too, you know. We just have more special effects. And more counties.”

It’s an old argument that Tony likes to think he’s close to winning. For now, Rhodey rolls his eyes and sips his beer. 

Pepper crosses something out on a page. “Do you think Loki’s really bringing something to Earth, Tony?”

Tony sighs and sits back with his arms crossed. “If he is, I can’t figure what he could want to keep safe so badly.”

“A weapon?” Rhodey submits.

“Or something he doesn’t want someone else to have?” Pepper suggests.

“That tracks. He did tell me once that he was running from someone.”

Pepper stills and clicks her pen shut. She looks up at Tony. “Do you think, once he’s done hiding whatever here, that he’ll ever come back to Earth?”

Tony’s good mood dries up. He frowns into his glass. “Probably not. Nothing else keeping him here.”

“ _You’re_  here,” Rhodey points out. “He seems to like you.”

Tony scoffs. “He probably thinks I’m entertaining. He told me himself that I make Earth more “desirable”. Once he doesn’t have to come here he’ll probably hide away for good.”

Pepper taps her pen against her thigh. “I don’t think so. He’s your Soulmate for a reason, Tony. I don’t think he could stay away from you for long.”

Tony takes a sip and doesn’t answer that for a while. As much as it does complicate things, having Loki around is genuinely fun. “I would have thought you two would be happy at the idea of him leaving us alone,” Tony replies without lifting his eyes from his armrest. “One less enemy around.”

Pepper tisks and Tony hears papers shuffling again. It’s Rhodey who says, as if talking to a toddler, “I really don’t think enemies heal your almost-lethal wounds.”

“Or eat chocolate croissants,” Pepper agrees.

With a chuckle, Tony looks at his friends and smiles. “Are you saying I should force-feed Dr. Doom a croissant and he’ll leave us alone?”

It’s Pepper’s turn to kick his leg. “We have an hour ‘till we land. Can was please talk about these?” She waves a handful of papers. Tony makes a show of groaning and slumping in his seat before agreeing and Rhodey loudly remarks about needing another beer. But the mood is light and teasing, and Tony is grateful for both of them in that moment. 

* * *

Later, Thor comes to the Tower. His jovial attitude is quickly turned somber by the many questions everyone asks about Loki’s potential plots. “As I keep saying,” he declares, using what Tony privately calls his King Voice, “Loki has no interest in ruling Midgard. Whatever mischief he may or may not be planning will not threaten anyone.”

That seems to be enough for Natasha, who sits back on the couch and unmutes the TV.  Scott holds out his hand to Thor and introduces himself, which officially breaks the tension. Tony is grateful for Thor’s stubbornness even if that concerned frown never leaves Bruce’s face. 

* * *

Exactly one month since his departure from Midgard, Loki is standing on the sidewalk down the street from Avenger’s Tower. Tourists are stopping to take pictures the building. None of them notice Loki, who is wearing an all black mortal suit with a green tie. No doubt Stark knows he’s back, yet there hasn’t been any sign of Iron Man in the hour Loki had waited. 

Stark’s presence is not  _required_ , per say. In truth, Loki has no real reason to see him this time. But it does not stop Loki from frowning up at the Tower. Oh well. Time to proceed. Loki crosses to an alley and teleports directly inside the Tower, careful to choose a deserted corridor. “Welcome back, Loki Laufeyson,” the computer, JARVIS, says. 

“Hello,” Loki says, not entirely sure where to address. “Can you tell me where the Captain is?”

“One moment.” There is silence for a few moments. “He is in the gym a few floors below. He hopes you are unarmed.” The elevator down the hall from Loki opens in clear indication that JARVIS will show him the way. 

After a short ride, Loki encounters the gym. It’s a large room with various equipment on one side, a raised platform in the middle edged with rope, and a few free weights. Captain Rogers is making use of a punching bag on the far side of the room. Loki strolls over. As he does so, he unbuttons his suit jacket and throws it over his shoulder. He gets the impression that Rogers would respond better to a more open, casual conversation.

“Good afternoon,” Loki greets as Rogers turns to him, looking ready to spring at any moment.

“Hi,” is the stiff reply. 

“Have you found Barnes?” 

“No,” Rogers says. His shoulders seem to sag at the admission. “No sign of him yet.”

“I see. How exactly are you looking for him?”

Rogers seems to need a moment to think before answering. Either he’s trying to phrase it in such a way that Loki would understand, or else he wants to make sure his words don’t reveal anything important to ‘the enemy’. “Tony has several computer programs running checks on camera across the world for Bucky’s face. Even his tech can only go so fast.”

“Across the world,” Loki repeats. “So you really  _don’t_  have any idea where he is.”

“According to files we found from HYDRA, he can speak almost every language. He could blend into pretty much any country he wants.”

“If you truly are friends, as Stark has claimed, why would he hide from you?”

Rogers’ eyes dart away for a second. “He... still doesn’t recognize me completely. He doesn’t even know himself. He just wanted to get away before HYDRA could control him again. That’s why  _we_ need to find him.”

Loki tosses the jacket over a folding chair and loosens his tie. “Given that his well-being is so important to you, have you considered taking my help?”

“How sure are you that you can fix him?”

“As I told Stark, I won’t know until I evaluate Barnes myself. If the memories are simply repressed, I can most likely untangle them without issue. If the memories are  _gone_ , I’m afraid I won’t be able to do much.” Loki cocks his head curiously. “What is your plan if my magic doesn’t work?”

“I’ll try something else,” Rogers states without hesitation. “Whatever it takes.”

Ah, stubborn determination. It leaves behind more victims than Loki ever could. “That sack of sand cannot be a match for you,” Loki says. “How about a  _real_  training session?”

Rogers stares at him. Loki endures it for a few moments before transforming his clothes into more suitable sparring attire— no shirt, loose fitting pants, his usual bracers —in case Rogers needs a hint.

“Youwant to fight _me_?” Rogers asks, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“No tricks. No weapons.”

“No magic.”

“Yes, fine, no magic.”

“Why?”

Loki shrugs as nonchalantly as possible. “You seem to need to work out some frustrations. I’m aware that you’re stronger than most mortals and so it’s likely rare that you don’t have to hold back while training.”

Rogers eyes him suspiciously but nods and leads Loki over to an area of soft mats nearby. “Loser is the first one to get knocked out or cry mercy.”

Loki rolls his shoulders. “What, not to the death?” He gets a glare for that. “It’s a joke, Captain.”

Rogers assumes a fighting stance with both fists in front of him. “Guests first. Go ahead.”

“Oh you’ll regret being so polite.”

* * *

The commencement speech had gone pretty well. Tony hadn’t speed through it, despite his colors cutting out a few minutes beforehand. He had told himself there was no need to rush. Loki would probably... do whatever Lokis did on Earth before visiting the Tower. And even then, Loki was checking in on the Bucky situation (or Operation Metal Detector, as Tony had taken to calling it), not visiting Tony. No need to fly home and wait around like a puppy. 

After a short Q ‘n A with the college’s newspaper, Tony dramatically takes off into the air, presses a button on his wrist to make the rest of the armor assemble around him, and flies away to the cheers of many graduates and parents. 

“Hey, JARVIS,” Tony greets as the HUD fills with data. “Who’s home right now?”

“Captain Rogers, Sam Wilson, Scott Lang, and Loki Laufeyson.”

“How long as Loki been there?”

“Around 20 minutes, sir.”

Huh. It’s a yes or no question: Had they found Barnes yet? No. Goodbye. Why is Loki sticking around? Tony tries not to hope he’s waiting for Tony. It isn’t like Loki meets with Tony _every_ Earth visit. 

He’s thinking too much about this. Tony makes a beeline for the top floor of the Tower and starts the program to get the armor off. “Where’s Loki?” He asks JARVIS. It’s only him and his own AI in earshot but he still makes an effort to make the question sound casual. 

“In the gym with Captain Rogers.”

“The gym?”

“Yes.”

“What are they up to?”

“They appear to be fighting.”

Tony is off like a shot towards the elevators and jamming the button for the gym before JARVIS follows up with, “It is a friendly sparing match, sir.”

Tony sags against the wall of the elevator. “You couldn’t have  _lead_  with that?”

The stupid computer doesn’t answer. When the doors finally open on the correct level, Tony is greeted with a strange sight.

On the far side of the gym, Loki and Steve are indeed fighting. There’s no shield as far as Tony can see, and no flashes of green magic. It’s just Steve in a tank top and sweat pants battling a shirtless Loki. 

A shirtless, sweaty Loki. 

Tony shakes his head and walks over until he’s beside the others spectators, Scott and Sam. He’s just in time with watch Steve toss Loki off him, causing the god to fly through the air and land catlike a few yards away. Steve stands, wiping blood from a split lip. “I could do this all day,” Steve says. Loki’s grin is response is almost feral. 

“How long have they been at it?” Tony asks Sam. 

Sam shrugs. “They were doing this when we found them,” Scott elaborates.

“Okay then.” Tony raises a hand in the air. “$20 on Steve.” Steve flashes Tony a smile before Loki leaps at him.

“I donno...” Scott considers the pair closely. 

“Thought you wanted us to stop betting on people,” Sam says.

Tony scoffs. “And since when have  _any_ of you listened to that?” 

Loki gets Steve good in the stomach but isn’t quick enough to dodge a sweeping kick. The two part again, circling each other. Scott turns to Tony. “You know what? I’m in.”

Sam leans closer to Tony. “Think it’s smart to bet against Loki?” He murmurs.

“Smarter than fighting a god one on one, that’s for sure,” Tony answers, gesturing to Steve, who has just attempted to pin Loki and gotten a black eye for his trouble. “If he chips a tooth the press with notice!” Tony warns Loki. 

Loki waves him off, stands of dark hair falling in his face. His eyes are bright, his stance sure, his fingers flexing as if it’s taking all his willpower not to use magic. Tony swallows and can’t drag his gaze away until a voice from behind him booms, “$10 on Loki!”

Everyone turns to see Thor stepping out of the elevator. His hair is pulled back, and he is in his usual Earth garb of a grey shirt and red jacket. The sound of Steve grunting in pain means that Loki got off a shot while he could. Thor grins as he joins the group. 

“And where have you been, young man?” Tony scolds after Thor pulls him into a hello hug. “We expected you back two days ago.”

“Just lost track of time,” Thor assures him. 

He goes off to greet Scott next but a call from Loki stops him. “Only 10?!” Loki tosses hair out of his face, jeering smile on full display. “Have you so little faith in my skill?” He pays for the pause in the form of Steve pulling him into a headlock.

“Fine!” Thor says. “20!”

“That’s what Stark has on the Captain!” Loki untangles himself form Steve and blocks a fist aimed for his face. 

“50 dollars on my brother Loki!” Thor cries, a confident grin spreading. 

Loki pushes Steve to the ground, one elbow pressing into Steve’s chest, the other held above ready to strike. Steve stares up at him, clearly bracing himself. 

“I yield,” Loki says simply.

There is silence. Then Loki gets off Steve and sits beside him, breathing heavily. He looks innocently up at Thor, who heaves a great sigh and buries his face in his hands. 

Tony grins and turns to Scott. “Pay up.”

Scott all but pouts. “You cheated! Somehow. I’ll figure it out. You don’t even  _need_ the money! I’m standing in your  _Tower_ in the middle of  _New York City_!”

“ _Our_ Tower,” Tony corrects. “Honestly Scotty, where is your Avenger’s pride?”

“You won’t even let me re-paint my room.”

“I’m saving you from yourself. You have a Master’s in electronics, not interior design.”

Steve rises to his elbows, as worn out as Loki. “If Thor hadn’t been here, would you have given in?”

Loki lets out an airy chuckle. “Oh not at all. But spite is spite.”

Steve actually grins at Loki. It’s so bizarre that Tony briefly wonders if the elevator let him out in an alternate universe. “If there’s any way you can help Bucky,” Steve says, “I’d be happy to let you try.”

Loki stares at him for a moment before he nods. Steve nods back and gets to his feet, holding down a hand for Loki. Another hesitation, and then Loki takes the hand and let himself be pulled up. 

“So what the hell started all that?” Sam says, tossing a towel to Steve.

“Just a friendly training session,” Steve says casually. You’d think he fought gods every day. Tony rolls his eyes. Such a jock.

“You would surrender a match just to make me lose money, brother?” Thor’s tone is one of mild surprise.

Loki takes the towel Sam offers him. “I’m sure losing 50 Midgard dollars is not a hardship.”

“It’s the principle of the matter.”

“I strive to make you lose on principle.”

Thor does not seem surprised to hear that in the least. But he also doesn’t seem upset. Tony allows himself a bemused smile. If Thor was happy, then maybe this was normal Loki behavior. Normal from before all the frost giant stuff. 

“Alright,” Tony says, “now that we’ve established that Steve is stronger than your average god—” Loki narrows his eyes but Tony ignores him, “—I think it’s time for a shower and a change for you both. I’m not in sniffing distance and I don’t wanna be.”

Loki scowls. “How dare you assume I smell anything but divine.”

“I have no idea what you were doing out in space but I assume it wasn’t showering. And then you were just sparing for how long?”

“If I smell at all it is because I have the Captain’s sweat on me. How do I know  _you_ bathe at all in my absence? You certainly didn’t before my last visit.”

“Don’t blame other people for your stank. And I didn’t shower because first I was _wounded_ and then I woke up to an  _intruder_ in my kitchen!”

“ _Now_ who’s blaming others?”

Thor mutters in Steve’s ear just loud enough for Tony to catch. “Are they always this way?”

Steve responds, “That’s what Clint says.”

Tony throws his hands in the air. “House rules, Loki. Shower after training.”

Loki lets out a dramatic sigh and lets the towel around his neck fall to the floor. “I must obey the landlord,” he says. Then he disappears.

“I truly hate when he does that,” Thor grumbles.

“Clint was right,” Scott says. 

Tony doesn’t wanna hear what Clint was right about. It’s way too entertaining to banter with Loki; Tony had almost forgotten the others were still there. That was dangerous. “What was that _really_ all about?” He asks Steve, turning towards him.

“I really don’t know,” Steve says, though he doesn’t seem bothered. “He asked about Bucky, then he offered to fight. No magic. No prize for the winner. It was actually fun. Like training with Thor, but faster.”

Thor actually looks offended. As he and Steve argue/goad one another, Tony makes for the elevator. As he passes Scott he glowers at him and says, “If you finish that thought you’re paying double and I’m painting your room mauve.”

Scott just laughs but he doesn’t keep talking so it’s a win to Tony. “Where are you going?” Sam asks as Tony steps through the doors. Tony doesn’t answer. He’s pretty sure he knows where Loki is.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then have horrible nightmares, you child. Why must you be difficult?”
> 
> “You wanna talk about being difficult?! Sam’s right, you’re too tall.”
> 
> “I’m what—”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving for a convention tomorrow so the next chapter might take a little while- but I have STARTED the chapter. So there's that.

Loki steps out of Stark’s shower with a sigh. Magic can only get one so clean and is never as refreshing. For all his posturing earlier, bathing had been an excellent idea. And now he smells like Stark, which is an amusing bonus. 

With a fresh, soft towel around his waist, Loki leaves the bathroom. Stark is sitting on the edge of his bed. The familiar bottle from the bar downstairs is being tossed carefully from hand to hand. Stark looks up at him and then, probably not as subtly as he thinks, fixes his gaze to just above Loki’s head. Loki smirks. He’ll conjure up some clothes. In a moment.

“Are we back to two questions and a drink?” Loki asks. “Or are we celebrating something?”

Stark lifts the bottle. “Celebrating. My good friend beat a god today you know.”

“Ah.” Loki steps up to take the bottle. It’s a comfort just to hold it, and he finds himself smiling absently. “And I assume you would finally like a taste?”

“As much as you deem safe. Thor waxes poetry about what Asgard booze does to us lowly mortals.” Loki summons a thimble and fills it to the brim. He carefully hands it to Stark, who is giving Loki a flat look. “Seriously?”

Loki summons a glass and pours a generous amount for himself. “Seriously,” he repeats. He takes pity on Stark and conjures casual mortal clothes. They are similar to Stark’s own garb, in fact, except with added green. 

Evening has taken the afternoon outside. The city lights are growing bright, but Loki can see the stars regardless. He always can. 

Stark follows his stare and stands up, making his way towards the balcony doors. Loki walks behind him. When Stark opens the doors and steps out, the night air is warm and filled with strange sounds from the city below. 

Leaning back against the railing, Stark takes a careful sip from his thimble. His expression transforms from a mouth-ajar shocked reverence to a deep scowl in a second. It makes Loki laugh deep from his stomach. “Nooo...” Stark groans theatrically. “This is— I can only—  _Shit_! Now I’m  _ruined!_  I can’t go back to the bottles of  _water_  I have in the bar.”

This only makes Loki laugh harder. “Now you see what I mean,” Loki says once he can control himself. He’s still grinning as he swirls his own portion. Stark is eyeing said portion with great interest. “Any more than that now, Stark, and you’ll be no good to anyone for a week.”

“I could take a week off.”

“Said like a true hero.”

Still looking disgruntled, Stark drinks the rest of this thimble under Loki’s amused gaze. Loki takes a sip from his glass and lets out a loud content sigh. It’s mostly put-upon, if only to see Stark glaring at him in resentment, but it’s partially as a result of the flood of memories the taste draws forth. He’d take the bottle with him if he thought it could survive his various adventures without shattering. 

“So,” Stark says. And Loki thinks he’s finally about to reveal why he waited outside the bathroom. “You used my shower.”

“Correct.”

“So you owe me.”

Loki nods. “What do you wish to know?”

Stark seems to need a moment to think over his answer. Loki takes the time to stand next to him and look out over the city. It’s not the most beautiful place Loki has ever seen by far, but it’s where the Avenger’s call home, so it must have  _some_  appeal. 

“Tell me about your adventures in space.”

“You mean my plans,” Loki surmises with a disappointed frown.

“No,” Stark clarifies. “I mean. I saw farther out into space than I think any human ever has. It was... don’t tell anyone but it was fucking terrifying.  _Anything_ could be out there. That’s why I started coming up with ways to protect Earth in the first place.” He tucks the empty thimble into his pocket and crosses his arms over the balcony rail. His eyes are cast downwards but Loki can tell he’s not looking at the streets. “I was hoping you could. I dunno. Make space seem less scary?” A half-hearted chuckle leaves Stark’s lips as he looks back up at Loki.

Usually conversations starting with “don’t tell anyone” end badly for the person stupid enough to say it to Loki. But Stark, as always, is the exception. And it is not a baseless fear either. Loki knows first-hand the threats Earth can face without warning. 

After a fortifying gulp, Loki begins. 

Stories have always come easily to Loki, and so he opens his mouth and tells Stark about his travels. He leaves out his goals for visiting certain places but never lies. He hasn’t lied to Stark once since their first meeting.

Loki describes the cultures, the landscapes, dangers that usually involve stowing away on a ship last minute or teleporting as far as his magic can take him. How wild some planets are, overgrown with life and threatening in the way that nature is when left alone. How civilized planets are probably the most annoying. A good half of them have cities Loki is not allowed back to for one reason or another.

Stark seems to find that humorous. “That’s how most of Thor’s stories about you end. With you getting run out of town.”

Loki turns his nose up. “Not everyone respects my various talents.”

“I know what you mean. I used to get kicked out of bars all the time.”

“Now you sound like Thor.”

“You said that like an insult but I’m flattered.”

Loki shakes his head and continues. As he speaks, night falls properly around them. The sky turns an inky black. Stark is enthralled to say the least. He is leaning with his chin in one hand, watching Loki with such rapture, a soft, content smile on his face. Like he could listen for hours. 

It is only when those honey brown eyes start to unfocus with drowsiness, probably the effects of the thimble’s worth, that Loki forces himself to stop. He could go on for hours under that unabashed attention. “Here.” He holds out his hand. Stark takes it without hesitation, then tenses. Loki snorts. “We’re not going anywhere this time.” Their joined hands glow jade. “Look up.”

Stark raises an eyebrow but does look up. The suspicion leaves his face and awe takes over. Loki smirks and looks up as well. 

They are the only two in New York City that can see the Andromeda Galaxy and all the constellations that pepper this part of the universe.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Stark breathes. He squeezes Loki’s hand like he’s afraid of falling up into the sudden vastness. 

“Too much?” Loki asks, careful to keep any teasing out of his tone.

“No.” Stark loosens his grip. “No, it’s fine. It’s...” A pause. “It’s not so bad.”

They stand there for a few minutes more before Loki lets go. Stark blinks as the after effects of such magic leave him. “You are right to be fearful,” Loki tells him. “But there’s more to it than that.” 

“I think I’m getting that now.” When Stark says this, he is not looking up at the sky, but at Loki. For a moment, they just look at each other.

Then Stark yawns and Loki steps away. “Hopefully you learned something tonight and this wasn’t just a bedtime story for you.”

Stark stretches and goes back into the bedroom. “It can be both.” Loki rolls his eyes and follows him. He flicks his wrist and the doors close behind him, the glass he left on the ledge disappearing. “I’m gonna have to call it a night,” Stark continues. “Whole day of speeches and smiling at cameras. I’m beat.”

“Is that where you were?” Loki shakes his head. “I have something else to do before I leave the Tower so that’s fine with me.”

“Don’t harass Steve again,” Stark pleads as sits on the edge of his bed once more. “You two ended on a good note. Don’t ruin it.”

“First of all, do not order me around,” Loki says without malice. “Second, I have no reasons to visit the Captain again.”

“Then who are you gonna bug now? Clint’s out.” Realization overtakes Stark’s face. “Ah. Yeah. Have fun with that one. Actually no, don’t. Just be nice.”

“There you go giving orders again. I am not one of your team mates.”

“ _Please_ just be nice?”

Loki doesn’t answer. He simply steps forward, presses a kiss to Stark’s forehead, and says, “Sleep well.”

Stark glares up at him. “Now who’s ordering who around?”

“Then have horrible nightmares, you child. Why must you be difficult?”

“You wanna talk about being difficult?!” Stark stands up, causing Loki to retreat a half step. Stark frowns. “Sam’s right, you’re too tall.”

“I’m what—”

Stark climbs onto the bed. Standing on it, even he towers over Loki. As if this isn't the most absurd thing Loki’s ever seen him do, Stark holds Loki’s face firming in place and kisses Loki’s forehead.

“There,” Stark says as he ungracefully falls backwards onto the bed. “Now you can stop showing off that you’re taller than me.”

Loki allows himself to be taken aback by recent events for exactly one beat before he lets out a chuckle. “Is that why you think I keep doing that?”

“It is  _one-hundred percent_  why you do that. JARVIS, where’s Thor?”

The computer’s voice answers promptly. “Thor is in his rooms.”

Stark, still laying on his back, makes a “there you are” gesture with his hand. “Please leave so I can have dreams about making graduation speeches in space.” 

“I swear you just say random words to try and confuse me,” Loki says, walking past the bed to the door. 

He can  _hear_ the smirk in Stark's voice. “Is _that_ why you think I keep doing that?”

“One-hundred percent,” Loki states. Then he teleports out of the room. He hopes Stark said something in return only to find Loki had disappeared. That’s his usual hope when he suddenly leaves a room that way.

Before entering Thor’s room, Loki takes a moment. Sparing with Captain Rogers had done wonders for gaining Rogers’, admittedly fragile, trust. Loki had also been hoping to burn off some of his own frustrations by fighting, but, oddly, talking with Stark had been the thing to relax him. Perhaps it shouldn’t be so surprising; Stark had always been easy to chat with. Maybe that is why Loki had lingered so long.

He raises his hand to touch his forehead, then lowers it when he realizes how foolish he must look.  

“Loki?” Thor pokes his head out of his bedroom doorway. “Is something the matter? JARVIS said you were coming to see me. Why did Tony make your threat level ‘Croissant Savant’?”

Damn that computer. Loki doesn’t ask to be let in, just brushes past Thor into the room. He spares a look around, assessing the decoration and general untidiness, before turning to Thor. “Who knows I keep coming here?”

Thor frowns. “Well, there is Tony Stark, obviously, and Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, who you met last month if I was told correctly—”

“I mean in Asgard.”

That elects a sigh. “I figured you did. The truth is, no one. Or rather,  _I_  have not told anyone.”

Loki stares at him. “No one? Not even Odin?”

“If anyone knows you visit Midgard, they did not hear it from me.” Thor closes the door. It occurs to Loki for the first time that Thor does not have Mjölnir on him. He’s not even wearing armor. Apart from the both of them sporting mortal fashion, this chat could be happening in their rooms back on Asgard with how casually Thor holds himself. 

“Why not?”

“You have something you need to do,” Thor says. “I may not know the specifics but I do know it’s important to you. You don’t need to be chased by Asgard on top of everything else you must contend with.”

“That’s... surprisingly well thought through for you.”

Thor beams. “I have been working on my diplomacy with Mother! Turns out all I have to do is think like you without the nasty intent, so I’m doing well.”

Loki snorts. “To think the future ruler of Asgard would copy  _me_. I’m  _flattered_.” 

Thor chuckles as well. Then his face softens into concern. “Let me help you.”

Part of Loki wants to accept his assistance, as Thor is one of the few who _could_ help. But he still shakes his head. “I’m fine. I can handle this.”

“I do not doubt that but still...”

Thor’s painfully kind nature, his need to play the hero, are on display as much as he tries to hid them. Loki doesn’t need to be good at reading people to know what Thor is feeling. He simply needs to look at the boy he was raised alongside. Crossing the soft carpet, Loki rests a hand on Thor’s shoulder. “If I need it, I will come to you for aid, brother.”

The beaming smile is back. “You really have changed,” Thor says with mirth. “You seem better. More yourself. Better even than before... everything that happened.” Thor reaches up and pinches Loki’s cheek. “Must be Tony Stark’s influence.”

Loki swats the hand away. “Oh yes, the mortal who calls me seeing you ‘rent’ and bribes me with alcohol is a  _great_ influence.”

“Steve says he spoke in your favor on the issue of healing Bucky,” Thor points out. “Perhaps you should give him more credit. He  _is_ your Soulmate after all.”

How much credit Loki does or does not give Anthony Stark is irrelevant. He shoves Thor just this side of playfully and steps back. “I should go. Look for me in a month.”

“I will.” Thor’s smile is small. “Next time you will not trick me.” 

“Then there will be cause for worry.” 

In a blink, Loki is back on the mountain top. He transforms his Midgardian clothes into his usual armor. The night sky is clearer here. Loki idly wonders if Stark would prefer this view to New York’s, then he leaves Midgard behind.

* * *

Tony sits up in bed hours after Loki leaves and calls out, “JARVIS, make a new folder.”

Ever awake, JARVIS says, “Yes, sir. What would you like to call it?”

“Uh, Gift That Keeps On Giving.”

“And what would you like in the folder?”

But Tony has already fallen back asleep.

* * *

A month later, there is no Loki to be found.

A week after that, an Idiot calling himself Tiger Shark threatens fishermen and swimmers in Lower Bay. Fury asks for Avenger help once Tiger makes his way up the Hudson and starts messing with tunnels. 

“Sharks can’t survive in fresh water,” Steve grumbles into his com as the team approaches the river. “This is so fucking stupid.”

“You thinking the Hudson is fresh water is pretty stupid,” Natasha deadpans.

“Agreed,” Sam says. He’s keeping pace with Tony in his Falcon gear and Tony can see him smiling.

“Bull sharks can do fresh water,” Tony says. “Maybe this guy is just confused.”

Scott scoffs. “No way are you an expert on sharks now too.”

Tony wordlessly closes the Wikipedia page he had opened on his HUD and says, “I am a man of many hats, Auntie Scotty.”

The chit chat doesn’t stop once they lure the guy to the surface and the fighting starts. It’s just punctuated by bouts of planning. The Hulk is in one of the tunnels, holding it up until repairs crews can get in and cars can get out. 

Over the com, Steve and Thor are rattling off ideas to get Tiger-Bull Shark out of the water when Tony’s vision goes black and white. Relief floods him for a moment as the colors comes back. Loki is back on Earth.

Then the colors turn off again. Then they’re on. Tony doesn’t wait. “JARVIS, Oreo protocol.”

The HUD turns black and white; all the readouts and his view of the outside world are monochrome. The colors can switch on and off all they like now. No way is Tony getting another migraine. 

“What’s Oreo?” Comes Clint’s voice. Tony spots him hanging off a helicopter by one leg, firing arrows into the Hudson.

“None of your business.”

“Aw come on. It’s a  _communicator_. Communicate.”

“Actually Com stands for Calm Down And Get Off My Case.”

There is a deep sigh from Steve. “Can we please focus. Tiger Shark is on the move. I think we can get him. Falcon, are you ready?”

Sam swoops in and Tony tails him. He keeps his head on the mission despite the black and white world around him. He’ll drop Oreo once they’re all out of danger. 

There’s no reason to worry about Loki. He’s a god, and apart from that he’s a trickster god. Tony is more worried about the team, currently, since Scott just dropped into the river while tiny _dammit_.  

The battle takes  _hours_. It takes a while to get Shark Boy out of the water, and even  _longer_ to make his suit dry enough to render him useless. Then the Avengers help fix the tunnel, calm down Hulk, and get Todd Arliss locked up with Fury and his merry men. And Agent Hill.

Tony kept the suit on and Oreo up the whole time. As they make their way back to the Tower, exhausted and wet, Tony braces himself. “Thor, stick with me,” Tony orders as he lands on his platform. Thor does so without question, landing beside him with a furrowed brow. Tony turns his com off before the team can make remarks. Closing his eyes, Tony orders JARVIS to remove the suit. 

When he opens them again, he staggers into Thor, blinking and taking in the bright hues. “Loki’s on Earth,” he tells Thor. He explains Oreo protocol. It helps that Thor was around last time his colors flickered like this. 

Thor’s jaw is clenched but he otherwise appears calm as Tony speaks. “He should be by tonight, then,” Thor surmises. “Like last time.”

“I hope so,” Tony says honestly. They are no closer to finding Bucky, much to Steve’s continued aggravation, but Thor is clearly anxious about Loki’s well-being and Tony feels similarly.

* * *

They don’t have to wait long. Tony is down in his workshop with Tiger-Bull-Idiot Shark’s suit, which isn’t proving super interesting, when JARVIS says, “Sir, there is a visitor on the roof. Threat Level: Ziggy Stardust.”

Tony pulls off his goggles. “Awesome. Ask him to meet me in the lounge.” He scoops a box off his work table and heads up. 

When Tony enters the lounge, he gets the sense he just missed an important conversation. Loki is leaning against the back of the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose. Thor stands before him, looking a lot like a parent trying to discipline a child. 

Tony hides the box behind his back and holds up the bowl he procured from the kitchen. “Joining us?” He asks Thor.

Thor turns to him and shakes his head. “No, I was simply making sure Loki was alright. Which he isn’t.”

“I’m fine,” Loki growls.

“You’re  _not_.”

“I’m upright. Why do you smell of fish?”

Tony walks closer, careful to keep the box out of sight. “You’ll wanna get used to that. Long story. Long fight.” From this distance, Tony can see what has Thor concerned. Loki is paler than normal, his shoulders slumped, purple bruises under his eyes. His armor is covered in several burn marks, though nothing seems to have gotten through to skin. 

In short, he looks like a mess.

Thor shoots Loki a meaningful look, that Tony cannot guess the meaning  _of_ , and walks past Tony out of the room, stopping only to clap a firm hand on Tony’s shoulder. Tony nods in response. The team knows the plan for tonight. 

Loki watches Thor go without a word. The air is tense, even after Thor’s footsteps fade, so Tony holds out the bowl. “Here.”

His gaze switches to Tony’s offering. “What is this? The promised donuts?”

“Thor told me those were probably too sweet for you. This is popcorn. Number one snack food, next to chips.”

The look of puzzlement on Loki’s face almost makes Tony believe that nothing’s wrong. He takes a single piece of popcorn and pops it into his mouth. After chewing, he takes another one almost unthinkingly. Tony smiles. “You’re getting it already. Let’s sit.”

But Loki shakes his head. “I can’t stay. Thor says you haven’t found Barnes yet, so you have no need of me.”

“Bullshit. Sit down.” Tony sits on the couch and, after a pause, Loki follows suit. His usual air of “I’m Better Than You And I Know It” is missing, replaced by a tired, morose looking individual. “I know for a fact that you had a tough day. Seems to be going around.”

Loki sinks uncharacteristically low in his spot. “And you’re  _also_ going to try and make me explain?”

“Nope.”

That puzzled look is back. “You did last time.”

“I’ve grown since then.” Tony gets a snort in response. “Shut up. Look, you don’t need to tell me. I’m curious as hell and if you _wanted_ to tell me I’d be all ears. But tonight is about relaxation, which I think is the one thing space doesn’t have.” Tony takes a handful of popcorn and finishes speaking with his mouth full. “I figured we could  _both_ use a rest. We’re going to watch a movie. It’s like a play but recorded so you can watch it any time,” he elaborates when Loki simply blinks at him.

“I really don’t have time to relax, Stark,” Loki says, even as he takes another scoop of popcorn. “As you can imagine, I experienced a setback today. I’d rather try and fix things.” He chews and swallows the popcorn before cutting his eyes to Tony. “Unless you can give me a reason it would be  _fair_ to stay.”

Tony catches his meaning right away. Luckily, he’s prepared. With a flourish and a “ta-da!”, Tony holds up the box and tosses it into Loki’s lap. 

Loki opens it and pulls out a pair of bracers. Made of strong, sturdy metal, the braces are carved with an intricate snake design Thor had helped Tony sketch out. “He mentioned you liked snakes,” Tony says as Loki stares at the bracers. “Actually they came up in a story he told us about you cutting Sif’s hair while you were drunk—”

“You should stop talking,” Loki warns without taking his eyes off the gift. But he’s grinning. Tired as he looks, he examines the bracers with rapt interest. Tony watches as he figures out the Cool Part of the bracers; the top can slide up to form a cover for ones knuckles. Watching Loki fight Steve made it pretty clear that Loki can pack a punch even without magic. 

Loki puts them on, admiring them on his wrists, before looking back at Tony. “And how would you like me to repay you for these?”

“By staying put until  _Van Helsing_ ’s over. I’m gonna teach you about vampires.” 

With a few commands to JARVIS, the lights turn down and the movie starts up. It’s far from any movie date Tony’s ever had before. For one thing, usually his companion isn’t critiquing the fights scenes on screen. Usually the popcorn bowl isn’t between them like a chaperone. Usually Tony doesn’t watch them more than the movie. It helps that Loki actually seems invested, as far as Tony can tell. He resents being compared to Count Vladislaus Dracula however.

When the popcorn runs out, Loki puts on such a look of disappointment that Tony can’t help but laugh and go make more. 

It’s at the ballroom scene that Tony starts to lose focus. He’s sore and the room is dark and the couch so soft. He casts a glance at Loki to find him slumped against the armrest, curled around the popcorn bowl, eyes made brighter by the light of the TV. If Tony stretched out a little more, their feet would touch, He hates the thought of falling asleep on Loki again but maybe the stubborn jerk will follow his lead and get some actual fucking rest.

Fuck it. Tony lies on the couch, arm under his cheek, toes just meeting Loki’s ankles. He watches Van Helsing yelling on screen but even that doesn’t stop his eyelids drooping shut.

* * *

Something cool is touching his cheek. Soothing waves radiate from it, and Tony feels the underlying ache from the day vanish. Groggy, he opens his eyes. He’s in his bedroom. He has a faint thought that he’s not supposed to be on a bed— then someone is shushing him calmly and the cool fingers trail up to his forehead. 

Tony tries to tell the person shushing him to stay. To heal. But he is pulled into unconsciousness before he can. The last thing he sees is a pair of gentle green eyes in the darkness. They follow him into his dreams about stars and galaxies and a cold hand in his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: [Art for this chapter!!](https://indigowallbreaker.tumblr.com/post/188666169622/i-can-finally-share-this-with-you-guys-this-is)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sir, an update on Operation Metal Detector.”
> 
> Tony doesn’t look away from Loki. “Go ahead.”
> 
> “According to our cameras, James Barnes is right outside Avenger’s Tower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We have art for chapter 5! [Check it out!](https://biteinsane.tumblr.com/post/187673885740/a-commission-for-indigowallbreaker-for-their)
> 
> Sat on this one for a bit longer than necessary. It's an important chapter so I wanted to make sure it was a close to perfect as possible. Hope it was worth the wait!

Tony is Officially Done with Steve.

Obviously life is tough for Steve at the second. For one thing, No one knows where his Soulmate is. Clint pointed out, in a show of Supreme Boneheadedness, that they might have to ask themselves if Bucky has been recaptured _._ For another thing,there are still those in SHIELD that cannot be trusted, despite Fury and Hill’s best efforts to suss out the HYDRA moles. 

But Steve has also been superpissy and it’s driving Tony up a wall. 

“Would you  _lay off_?!” Clint snaps, kneeling by Kamala Khan’s side. Tony hesitates to call her a ‘new recruit’, as they have no plans to send a 16 year old into major battles unless absolutely necessary. But she’s here to train. And Cap just gave her more of a beating than a lesson.

Kamala sits up gingerly, holding her bleeding nose with watery eyes. Tony doesn’t blame her. Apparently this has been going on for the better part of an hour. Even the most brash kids have their limits. Clint puts a hand on her shoulder, gently tipping her head back for a better look. On the other side of the gym, Steve remains unmoved. “She needs to learn to react faster!”

The gym turns black and white. A blink later, colors fill back in.

Tony pushes that aside for later, grabs some tissues and a water bottle, and rushes over. Kamala is trying to tell Clint that she’s fine and wants to keep sparing. But blood is running down her face and mixing with not-quite-held-back tears. “Let her get up!” Steve demands. Tony and Clint ignore him, applying pressure to Kamala’s nose. “Don’t  _coddle_ her.” Steve takes a step forward

In a flash, Natasha slides under the rope of the boxing ring where she had been fighting Agent Hill and stands before Steve with her hand out. “Go upstairs.”

“I’m just trying to—”

“ _Steve_ ,” Natasha interrupts coldly, “take five. Just do it.”

All eyes are on Steve now. He glares around at everyone before his gaze settles on Kamala. She looks up at him with wide brown eyes. It’s only then that Steve’s anger visible fades, and he marches to the elevator. Once the doors close behind him, Natasha turns to Clint. “How is she?”

“She’s fine,” Kamala answers. She’s a bit muffled by the tissues and water bottle she’s holding to her nose. “Is _he_ okay?”

“He’s a little... frustrated right now,” Tony simplifies. “But he shouldn’t be taking it out on you.”

“Oh, good.” Kamala tenses. “I mean! It’s good that it’s nothing  _I_  did.”

Clint, rightful owner of a World’s Best Dad mug, ruffles her hair. “You’ve been great, kid. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

It’s a mark of how much of a beating she’s taken that Ms. Marvel allows Clint and Hill to escort her to the sinks without protest. Natasha and Sam exchange a look before wordlessly disappearing into the elevator themselves.

Bruce and Scott, who had been conversing in a corner, now approach Tony. “ _Has_ there been any news?” Bruce asks hopefully.

Tony sighs. “Well, there might have been a hit from a camera on the Tappen Zee Bridge earlier this week, but it’s a partial match. I wasn’t gonna say anything until I was sure. False hope might kill Steve.”

“If he doesn’t kill us first,” Scott mutters. 

“Or if  _we_  don’t kill him,” Tony adds.

Just then, JARVIS cuts in. “Sir, we have a security breach, and an intruder in the workshop. Threat level: The Count.”

Bruce and Scott turn to Tony, as confused as he is. Loki isn’t due around for another week at least. And in Tony’s workshop of all places?

“What’s he doing?” Tony calls as he all but runs to the elevator. 

“He has looked through all files in the Earth Armor folder. He is now trying to access private files.”

 _Shit_. “Stay here. Stay on guard,” he barks at Scott and Bruce as he steps into the elevator. He issues several commands to JARVIS on his way down. This isn’t right. Making himself at home in the kitchen is one thing, but Loki breaking into his systems?

Once at the workshop level, Tony runs around the corner towards the main room. Sure enough, Loki is there. He’s standing at the monitor, hands glowing green and flicking through page after page, which answers the question of how he got through Tony’s security.

Currently, the screen shows the newest phase of Iron Man suits, with details about the arc reactor pulled up alongside that. Tony stands frozen for just a moment before he stalks forward. “What are you  _doing_?!”

Loki spins to face him, hands still green with magic, a look of guilty surprise on his face. “I was—”

“Get the  _fuck_ away from that!” Tony shoves Loki aside and closes the files. Loki stumbles but rights himself quickly. He looks even less put together than last visit. His burnt clothes haven’t been repaired, his eyes bloodshot, his face thin.

At the moment, Tony doesn’t care. “What are you doing here?” Tony asks again, voice almost a growl.  

“I wanted to check on your progress keeping Earth safe,” Loki states, for all the world like he’s not a child with his hand in the cookie jar. “Then I got... curious.”

“Curious,” Tony repeats blandly. “Is that what you call hacking into personal files and sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong?” Loki purses his lips and doesn’t answer. “Why didn’t you just  _ask_ me?” He tries not to sound hurt but dammit he is. What happened to exchanging information? What happened to being honest? Maybe the idea of an honestly Loki is laughable in most parts of the cosmos but with Tony he  _is_.

“This was faster,” Loki finally says. “And if I looked at your plans myself I could determine if they were good enough for—” He cuts himself off. “At any rate, if you can complete those plans, they should be more than enough to keep invaders away for a long while.”

“Great. Good to have your approval,” Tony snaps. “But why keep digging if you’re in such a hurry?”

“As I said, I was curious. I have been since I healed you. That device stops the metal from piercing your heart, right?”

Tony is sorely tempted to call up his armor and give Loki a good punch in the ribs, but he settles for shoving him away again. A blow like that might shatter Loki right now anyway. “You got it, Sherlock. Feel better now that you know?  _Proud_  of yourself? Happy you know stuff I only tell people I  _trust_?”

Loki winces at that. “No. I am not.”

“Then why the  _fuck_ did you even go looking for that?!”  

“To see if I could do anything about it!” Loki yells back. “And you weren’t exactly forthcoming so I opted to look for answers myself!”

“Yah think maybe there’re  _reasons_  I don’t wanna talk about it?!”

“I—” The fight leaves Loki in the form of his shoulders sagging. “I’m sorry, Stark.”

Tony sets his jaw. A small part of Tony knows Loki was trying to do good; he had just gone about it in a very Loki way. But this wasn’t how things worked with them. They were about _trading_ information.

“Show me your frost giant form.”

“Excuse me?”

“Your Jotunn form. Strut your stuff, Frosty. Fair’s fair.” Tony leans back against the monitor and crosses his arms, eyebrow raised in challenge. If Loki is  _actually_  sorry—

With a barely perceivable nod, Loki closes his eyes. Starting from under his collar, his skin begins to turn blue. Markings crop up around his forehead, cheeks, and chin. The temperature in the room plummets. Tony knows his mouth is hanging open slightly but can’t force himself to care.

Loki splays his arms. “Behold Laufeyson,” he declares grandly. His smile does not reach his ruby eyes.

Rendered speechless, Tony can only stare. Loki brings up his hands and examines them as he summons green flames to dance around his fingers. “Not even Thor has seen me like this.” The flames disappear. “Are we equal now?”

Tony’s mouth feels dry. He swallows and nods. Loki closes his eyes once more and, in a matter of moments, looks Asgardian again. That self-deprecating smile is gone, replaced by a face blank of any emotion. It’s somehow worse. “Feel better, Stark?”

“No,” Tony answers weakly. 

“Have you found Barnes yet?”

“No.”

“Then I will be leaving.”

Tony feels like he should apologize, which is  _stupid_ considering Loki started all this. He straightens. “Why?”

“I think I mentioned before that I’m in a hurry?” Loki’s voice is too carefully even. “That hasn’t changed. If there’s no reason for me to stay here, I will go.”

“You think there’s no reason to stay?” 

Loki deflates slightly, eyes locked on Tony’s, as if he wants to say something but can’t bring himself to.

Whatever he was or wasn’t going to say is interrupted by JARVIS. “Sir, an update on Operation Metal Detector.”

Tony doesn’t look away from Loki. “Go ahead.”

“According to our cameras, James Barnes is right outside Avenger’s Tower.”

That breaks the tension in the room. Even Loki frowns in confusion and looks up at the ceiling. In any other circumstance, Loki trying to give JARVIS a Look would be hilarious. As it stands Tony is too distracted. “Sorry, could you repeat that?”

In response, the screens behind Tony light up with live footage. Loki steps up beside Tony, just as transfixed at Tony himself. The man on screen looks... cleaner than the shots Tony has from Steve’s initial confrontation. His beard is more pronounced, the hair under his baseball cap is longer; but that’s Bucky alright.

Currently the Winter Solider is fiddling with a notebook and standing across the street from the Tower’s front doors, glancing up at it with determination. “Alert Steve,” Tony orders. “Show him the footage, but don’t let him leave the building just yet. I’m comin’ up.” Next to Tony, Loki is watching Bucky with a calculating expression.

“He is in the sitting room with Natasha and Sam,” JARVIS supplies without prompting. Tony turns from the monitor and starts towards the elevators. Before he can get far, Loki grabs his arm. 

Without warning, Tony finds himself outside the sitting room. He can see the other three inside. Steve’s back is to Tony as he stares at the live feed of Bucky squaring his shoulders and crossing the street.

Tony turns to Loki. “Your time to shine.”

* * *

It’s a whirlwind after that. Between gathering the rest of the Avengers, securing Barnes in the Tower, and checking if the man was followed, Loki has no idea how long it is before he finds himself just outside a secured room. The door has a window through which he can see Barnes sitting in a chair, who looks like he’s steeling himself for torture.

Behind Loki, Captain Rogers is leafing through the notebook Barnes had come in with. “He’s starting to remember,” Rogers says. “That’s a good sign, right?”

“Yes,” Loki says. “If he’s been recalling memories of his own accord, they may be easier to draw out than I first thought.” He turns to Rogers. “As long as they are  _true_ memories.”

“They are, as far as I can tell.” Rogers peers back down at the book. “Just little stuff, though. Names or moments. Nothing... big.” He swallows and turns a page.

Only slightly interested in what Rogers could be hoping Barnes remembers, Loki looks through the window again. Dr. Banner is still examining Barnes with Romanoff acting as body guard. Barnes appears docile now but Sam Wilson assures them all that he is deadly while under HYDRA control. Romanoff seems to agree, as she insisted on Dr. Banner not going in alone.

Stark had disappeared, muttering something about sending Kamala home, whoever that is. Loki is beginning to wonder if he is taking his time out of a desire to avoid Loki. He wouldn’t blame Stark.

It had seemed simpler to just  _take_  the information needed and move on. He was early anyway. There had been no need to see Stark at all. Damn that computer.

But that isn’t how things work between them. Loki holds in a sigh so as not to attract Rogers’ attention. Blinded by curiosity. Perhaps the demand to show his Jotunn form has been a suitable trade.

Loki runs his fingers over his left brace. A brace made by Stark himself. This time a long sigh does escape Loki. What  _is_  this dance they’re doing? And why had Loki performed the first misstep?

The door at the end of the hall opens, revealing a triumphant looking Stark and Barton. “Snacks!” Stark proclaims, a shopping bag hanging from each wrist. Barton holds four bags and has half a pastry in his mouth.

Rogers closes the notebook. “Snacks for what?”

“He’s thin as a rail,” Barton says, voice muffled slightly. “Plus depending on how this thing goes, we’re either gonna need celebration food or comfort food.”

Stark places his bags by the door. “How’s it going in there?” He asks.

He has yet to look Loki in the face since teleporting upstairs but Loki knows the question is for him. “Everything seems calm so far.”

“Good.” Stark turns to Rogers. “We’ve got Scott and Sam on lookout around the city in case anything comes up.”

Rogers nods his approval. “Can’t be too cautious.

The door to Barnes’ room opens and Banner and Romanoff walk out. Beyond them, Barnes tests the bonds keeping his arms tied to the chair. “Physically, he’s fine,” Banner announces.

“Where’s he been?” Rogers asks.

“Mostly Bucharest. Blending in. He only started making his way here in the past few months.”

Barton curses and passes Stark a few crumpled bills. Banner sighs. “Alright, where did  _you_  bet he was?”

“Budapest.”

Romanoff snorts. “Seriously?”

“It seemed as good a place as any!” Barton argues. 

“Have you told him the plan?” Loki asks.

Banner, who apart from his appearance and subsequent muteness that one morning Loki has had no positive interactions with, purses his lips. “Yes,” he states curtly. “As much as I can, anyway.” He looks to Stark and Rogers. “We’re still not exactly sure  _what’s_  about to happen.”

“That is fine.” Loki steps past them and puts a hand on the door handle. “As long as he will not attack me on sight.”

“Wait.”

Everyone turns to Rogers. He joins Loki by the door. “I’m going in too.”

Loki raises an eyebrow. “I assure you, I can handle him if he’s still—”

“Not for you.” Rogers’ gaze is set on the window. On Barnes. “For him.”

None of the Avengers object so Loki opens to the door and gestures Rogers inside. Loki chances a glance back and finally  _finally_ catches Stark’s eye. Stark holds the stare for a moment before he says, flatly, “Good luck.”

Loki nods. Then he too enters the room.

James Barnes watches them approach. His hands clench briefly. “Loki, right?” 

“Pleasure to meet you at last,” Loki replies cordially. 

Barnes’ eyes trail over to Rogers, who stands with his arms crossed. “Steve.”

Rogers tenses. “You know me?”

“I know your mom’s name is Sarah. I know where you used to live. I know the butcher shop we used to go to isn’t around anymore. I checked.” Barnes shakes his head. “I just... know things. But I don’t remember them. I don’t feel like I’ve  _lived_ them.”

“Why are you here now?”

“It finally seemed safe enough. Though I had to hide for a bit in case that shark guy was with Hydra. What was a shark doing in the Hudson?”

That makes Rogers crack a smile. He turns to Loki. “Ready?”

Without answering, Loki steps forward and stands before Barnes. “Do not resist,” Loki warns. Then he presses his fingers to Barnes’ temples. 

Magic is complex. Magic that affects the mind is even more so, and harder to describe to those who have never had the displeasure. 

It’s not a net that needs untangling. Nor a web where one must follow the strands to find the center. It’s more like trying to pull apart a cloud. You have to spot the specific hue you want gone and pull it off of the whole without taking too much of the healthy cloud with it. Loki has no idea how long it takes; carefully separating an ever shifting mass that’s wrapped in on itself.

He cannot  _see_  the memories but he can sense the ones that belong there. The ones that have roots, that were born in this mind, the ones that float about almost detached. Darker parts, grey like a storm, thunder through and try to push Loki back. But they are just mortal tricks; poor attempts to manipulate Barnes’ mind. Loki is a trickster  _god_.

He thinks about a bottle that reminds him of home, and the one person he has shared that bottle _with_ , and Loki reminds himself that all this work is for a trade promised long ago. 

At last, the work is done. Parts of the cloud are smaller, perhaps lost forever. Or maybe they will drift back in their own time. He dissipates the storm clouds that tried to bury themselves deeper into Barnes’ mind. No need for them to cause havoc and make him repeat this whole process. 

Satisfied, Loki retreats from Barnes’ mind.

And immediately feels the backlash of using so much magic at once. In front of him, Barnes is blinking rapidly, staring at nothing. Loki all but wobbles backwards. Rogers is watching quietly but seems to be holding in any questions. Which gives Loki the moment he needs to recover.

“Loki?” Barnes picks his head up. “Undo the restraints. Now.”

Usually far from someone who likes being ordered around, Loki is curious as to what brought upon this shift in personality so he does as he’s asked. As soon as the binds are off, Barnes leaps out of the chair, grabs Rogers by the back of the neck, and kisses him.

* * *

Tony grits his teeth when Loki undoes the restraints. What is he  _thinking_?! Is he that confident that everything went well? No way did things go that smooth. This is  _literally_ magical brain surgery. 

But then Bucky starts kissing Steve and yeah, okay, time to go. 

To the tune of Clint and Bruce sighing in relief, and yet another snort from Natasha, Tony pushes open the door. He’s just in time to watch Steve push Bucky back slightly. “So it—”

“You  _punk_ , you’re actually alive,” Bucky interrupts. Tears are sliding down his face even as he grins ruefully. Tony grabs a hold of Loki’s elbow and starts pulling him back toward the door as Bucky goes on. “Every time they woke me up— I could see  _colors._ I’d be relieved. I didn’t even know  _why_ I just  _did_  and it’s all because you flew a  _plane_ into the  _arctic_?!” He seems to talk himself into being angry and smacks Steve upside the head. 

But Steve is laughing so Bucky starts laughing and soon they’re just pressing their foreheads together and holding onto each other as if one of them might float away.

Tony has never felt more awkward in his life. Which is  _astounding_ considering how many times he’s walked into the wrong room at parties. At his own parties, even. “Let’s get out of here,” he stage whispers to Loki. “They have something like 70 years to— what’s wrong?”

For Loki is staring at the sniffling soldiers as if he’s never seen anything like them. His eyes are like saucers. Shit. What if undoing the damage to Bucky’s mind has done something to Loki’s instead? Worry creeps into Tony’s stomach and he slides his hand into Loki’s. “You alright?”

“They are Soulmates?” Loki asks, pointing at Bucky and Steve as if he could be referring to anyone else. By now they’re talking in low voices and have yet to untangle themselves. Not that Tony blames them.

“Yeah,” he says to Loki. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know if Cap would want me to. Kinda thought he might have mentioned it when you saw him a few months back.” Tony cocks his head. “Is that important?”

Loki stares at them for a few more moments before he turns for the door, his hand slipping out of Tony’s loose grasp. Tony follows, almost having to push past the other three watching Bucky and Steve through the now-open door. 

In the hallway, Loki has his back turned to Tony. “Bring me my scepter.” His voice is sharp. 

Tony stuffs his hands in his pockets. “Why?”

“I have lost too much time. I need to finish this.”

“You can’t finish  _anything_  like this. That was a lot of magic, and you looked bad off to begin with—”  

“I’ll not take any more orders from you!” Loki spins around, eyes a fiery green that promise violence. A hand on Tony’s shoulder announces that Natasha has his back. “Bring the scepter to the roof, Stark! I am done with our games!” And then he’s gone.

Natasha releases his shoulder and gives Tony a hard look. “What did you do?”

“You’re not gonna believe this but, nothing.”

20 minutes and a ton of security codes later, Tony is on the roof with the scepter. He obviously doesn’t  _want_  to give it to Loki, but the guy seems so unstable and without Thor here to back them up Tony doesn’t want to provoke anything. He did stop off to grab his Iron Man gauntlets, just in case. 

Tony wants to ask about this mission. He wants to ask what’s going on and how he can help. He wants things to go back to the way they were this morning when all he had to worry about was forwarding Kamala the right train schedule.

Natasha stands by the roof assess door at the ready. She disproves of this. Hell,  _everyone_  will once they find out. Giving away the world’s most powerful glow stick is definitely something you tell the team and Fury about.

In the middle of the roof, Loki glowers at them both. He looks like he could fall over and be a convincing corpse at any moment. Maybe they should have waited before making him mind meld with Bucky or however that worked.

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Tony asks.

“Hand it over,” Loki demands, holding out his hand.

Tony tightens his grip on the scepter. “If you take this, you’ll have to promise me one thing.”

Loki sneers. “I already told you I’m  _done_  with our little back and forth. You will hand me my scepter because I  _order_ you to!”

Even now, with an unhinged god staring him down, Tony doesn’t feel in enough danger to signal Natasha or fire up his gauntlets. He holds out the scepter but doesn’t let go when Loki grabs it. “Come back when you get in over your head.” Tony’s voice is low, his gaze unwavering. “That’s what I want in exchange for this.”

Then he lets go, turns his back on Loki, and leaves the rooftop with Natasha close behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wanted you to hear it from me first,” Tony says.
> 
> Thor sighs and hoists his bag onto his shoulder. “What did Loki do?”
> 
> “How do you know it’s about Loki?”
> 
> “Most of the time when I am greeted like this, it has to do with Loki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE ART! This time for chapter 8! [BEHOLD](https://indigowallbreaker.tumblr.com/post/188666169622/i-can-finally-share-this-with-you-guys-this-is)
> 
> Thanks for sticking around! I intend to see this fic through to the end. I just got attacked by a bunch of fandoms at once and this unfortunately took a back seat. Please enjoy~

It has been a week since Loki left with the scepter. Bruce is still not talking to Tony. Clint is jittery, like Loki could pop out of any closet and attack. Natasha has quietly been on high alert. Scott leaves to spend time with his daughter, but Tony surmises he just wants to be on hand if something happens. 

It’s Sam suggestion that Kamala not come back to train for a while. “I’m not saying New Jersey is safe but it’s not New York City,” is his reasoning. Tony doesn’t argue. No need to drag a teenager into their personal problems. 

Steve, especially compared to the pissed-off patriot they have been living with for months, is chill about the whole thing.

“Thor swears up and down that Loki isn’t interested in ruling Earth,” Steve says when Tony confronts him about this. “He gave you the scepter to guard in the first place, right? If he thinks he needs it, his plans must really be falling apart.”

They’re sitting at the kitchen table with Bucky, who’s sorting through M&Ms with fascination. It’s one of the many snacks Clint and Tony had come back with that day and Tony’s still smug that he had made the right call on candy choice.

“So you’re not mad?” Tony asks. And yes, he’s aware he sounds like a kid talking to his parent after doing something against the rules. But as nice as it is having Natasha on his side, he could use more friends.

Steve steals a blue M&M under Bucky’s glare and shrugs. “I might be coming around on the whole ‘Loki is different now’ argument. He held up his end of your bargain.” He turns too-big eyes on the unimpressed Bucky as he pops the candy in his mouth.

Tony looks at Bucky. “What about you? You interacted with Loki for a hot second.” 

Bucky slaps Steve’s hand away when he reaches for a second M&M. “From what I’ve gathered, he’s a sore spot for you all. But if he’s your Soulmate he can’t be irredeemable.”

“That’s what Pepper keeps saying. I just wish I knew what made him change like that. Things were going so well ‘till he broke into the lab.”

Opening another pack of candy, Steve says, “It all goes back to Loki not telling us everything. If we knew more about his plans, we could understand him better.” He pours the M&Ms carefully onto the tabletop and makes a face with them. “Did anything else happen in the lab, Tony?”

Tony shakes his head, leaning back in his chair. It’s a lie; he hasn’t told anyone he saw Loki in his frost giant form. But Tony doesn’t think that was what set Loki off. 

Though it probably didn’t  _help_.

As Bucky takes the eye from Steve’s smiley face and holds it out arm’s reach, Tony goes over those last few moments in his head.

Loki had fixed Bucky, realized he and Steve were Soulmates, then marched from the room. What had clicked in Loki’s head to make him leave like that?

That question, and the tension in Tower, keeps Tony up most nights. He sits in his workshop when this happens. Sometimes he tinkers. Sometimes he sends Rhodey stupid shit he finds online at 3am and receives a variation of “hilarious, go to sleep” in return. 

Sometimes he has JARVIS play back the security footage of Loki in the workshop and looks closely. Looks for anything that might have triggered Loki’s change in mood. Anything that might have pushed him over the edge. 

One day, Thor thunders down and Tony is there to greet him. “Wanted you to hear it from me first,” Tony says.

Thor sighs and hoists his bag onto his shoulder. “What did Loki do?”

“How do you know it’s about Loki?”

“Most of the time when I am greeted like this, it has to do with Loki.”

Tony grimaces. “Fair. Come inside.”

Surprisingly, after Tony finishes the story, Thor cheerfully demands to see Bucky. “A pleasure to meet the beloved of my good friend and teammate!” Thor booms when Tony takes him down to the gym where Bucky has been abusing a punching bag.

“Uh, pleasure’s all mine,” Bucky says. He’s sweaty and tosses a towel over his neck as he turns to Thor. “You’re Loki’s brother, right?”

“Indeed!”

“Then, I’m sorry.”

That gives Thor pause. “What for?”

“Well, you missed his last visit,” Bucky says, “and now we know he’s gone off to do something with some dangerous weapon. I’m sorry you didn’t get to see him before that.”

Thor stares at Bucky for a moment before a half smile lights his face. “It is regretful that we do not have more peaceful time to spend together. Thank you for your condolences.”

Tony watches this exchange quietly. It had never occurred to him that Thor might want to spend more time with his brother. Loki never seemed interesting in being with anyone at the Tower, apart from needing information from Tony. 

Although, Loki  _had_ spoken with Clint for a while that morning. And spared with Steve. Had a movie night with Tony. Oh geeze, Thor is probably the only other person who actively wants to  _see_ Loki.

Sam comes down to spar with “Old Man Bucky” so Thor and Tony leave. As they go back up the elevator, Tony says, “Have I been taking Loki from you?”

“What? Of course not!”

“But every time he comes around I take point on interacting with him. Fuck, I should have invited you to watch that movie with us, that was selfish.”

Thor put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Loki sees me when he wants to. I have learned to give him his own space. Besides,” he adds with a cheeky tone in his voice, “I know for a fact it put you to sleep! It does not sound like my type of movie.”

Tony shrugs the hand away. “It’s  _great_ if you hadn’t just been fighting a weird fish person!”

Thor’s booming laugh sets Tony at ease. 

* * *

Having Thor around seems to re-balance the Tower. Bruce is still tight lipped but he asked Tony to pass the pepper yesterday so things are improving. Scott calls to say he’ll be back soon. Team dinners start being a thing again. 

A week after Thor’s arrival, Tony gets everyone to watch  _Van Helsing_  to prove a point to Thor, which is interrupted when a mech calling itself “Dreadbot” attacks Long Island.

“I’ll radio when we’re on our way back,” Steve tells Bucky.

Bucky gets to his feet. “I’ll know perfectly well when you’re coming back, since I’ll be with you.”

“Buck—”

“There’s no version of this conversation where you can convince me to stay behind,” Bucky states. “Someone has to protect your punk ass.”

“But what about HYDRA looking for you?” Bruce asks.

Bucky shrugs. “If they show up, they’re gonna be distracted by Deadbot first.”

“And I wouldn’t let them near you,” Steve declares grandly. Bucky smirks at this.

“I thought it was Dreadbot?” Thor says.

“Deadbot sounds cooler,” Clint says.

Sam shakes his head. “It’s a little on the nose.”

Natasha scoffs. “And Dreadbot isn’t?”

“Would anyone like to know what  _I_  think?” Fury, who is apparently still listening in, says over the speaker phone. No one answers. “No? Good. Get going. Kamala can’t hold it off forever.” 

“Right. Thanks for the tip, Fury,” Steve says with authority. “Let’s go, team.”

“And Stark?”

Tony hangs back, not making the mistake of looking at the eyeless speakers. “Yeah?”

“Don’t give this one any powerful weapons, okay?”

Tony has a snappy line on the tip of his tongue, but the click of Fury hanging up sounds first.

* * *

It’s late by the time everyone troops back home. Bucky seems to be in a much better mood now that he’s kicked some ass. “I love you but I need to be useful,” Bucky had told Steve on their way back. 

Steve had sighed. “I suppose keeping you benched was stupid.”

“Yup. I think you’ve been hording stupid since they thawed you.” That had earned Bucky an affectionate slap to the back of the head.

Tony is still wired from the fight. Dreadbot hadn’t been able to hold a candle to the Iron Man suit but it had still been cool tech. Hours after everyone has gone to their rooms, he stays awake in the workshop going over diagrams. 

His mind wanders to Kamala as he looks over the bot’s designs. She had fought well, and worked with the team almost seamlessly. Her after-battle nervousness would need to be seen to. She had trouble talking candid with many of them. And she had avoided Steve altogether. 

“JARVIS,” Tony calls out, “make a note to start Kamala’s weekend visits again. Think things have calmed down enough here.”

“As you say, sir.”

That done, Tony checks the clock on the monitor. Then he checks it again. Yup, the clock is definitely not blinking blue numbers at him. It’s grey.

The colors aren’t even back yet when Tony takes off running for a suit.

* * *

Tony is high above Manhattan when JARVIS informs him there’s an intruder on the roof of Avenger’s Tower. “Threat Level: Barton’s Boogie Man.”

He lets out a single “HA!” because he had honestly forgotten what he had assigned as Loki’s threat level. Turning around in a dramatic loop, he rockets off back to the Tower, bracing himself for the worst. 

Tony lands a few yards away from a hunched figure kneeling on the ground at the center of the roof. Pale fingers are clenched around the scepter, which he clings to like it’s the only thing keeping him upright. 

Loki is gasping for breath like he’s just run a thousand miles to fall down at Tony’s door. Taking careful steps, Tony retracts the Iron Man mask so he can get a better look at the god. 

“You actually came back,” Tony says. It’s not the first thing he means to say but it’s the first thing out of his mouth. 

Loki’s eyes, dulled to a near grey, are fixed sightlessly on the ground between them. His lips are dry, cracked, blood forming in the corner as they twitch up into a mirthless smirk. “So I did.” His voice is hoarse. “I assure you I did not mean to this time. But the Universe...” He trails off and resumes his heavy breathing. 

Tony inches closer. “But the universe insisted you say a while? I agree.”

A ghostly white face lifts and glares up at Tony. “Why do you continue to dole out orders to me? I told you before, our deals are done.”

“And yet here you are. Keeping up your end of the bargain.” Tony rests his hands on hips. “Look I’m not  _ordering_ you to stay. But you look like death and you should probably stay.”

“Why do you care?” Loki growls. “Why do you insist on coming to my aid? Is this a “hero of earth” thing? Your own bleeding heart?” Still on the ground, he aims the scepter at Tony, teeth grit. 

Tony puts his hands up. “What do you want me to do? Walk away and let you suffer? What’s your plan now— collapse on my roof and wait for a vulture?”

“My plans are not and have never been your concern!”

“Yes they are! You use my roof, my tech, my  _planet_  to stay safe. You’re the one who likes being Cryptic McSecrets!” 

“You should never have let me use them in the first place!” Loki roars, with more energy than Tony would have thought he was capable of at the moment. “You should have fought me every step, should have tricked me or captured me at every turn. Instead you told stories and trust me and  _listened_.” He lists Tony apparent atrocities like even speaking them is disgusting. “And  _why_? Why treat me as anything other than a monster? Why coddle me and keep my secrets? Do  _you_ have any idea, or are you acting blindly just because Universe made us Soulmates?!”

The rant is followed by more glaring and more heavy breathing as Loki shakes with the effort it takes to keep the scepter leveled at Tony. For his part, Tony simply stares. The sounds of New York at night blends together like white noise in the background of the otherwise silent rooftop.

Tony opens his mouth to answer, because he is Tony Stark and if there is one thing he can do it’s talk, but he finds himself with nothing to say. Slowly, he reaches out and wraps his fingers around the scepter. Loki’s eyes flicker to his hand briefly and Tony thinks he sees relief there. So he pulls— and gradually Loki releases the scepter, arm falling limp at his side, bloody fingertips brushing the cement under them.  

All the fight, all the anger, seems to leave Loki and his shoulder sag. His head hangs. Tony tosses the scepter away, wincing as it clangs against the rail. “Loki?” He prompts. Because he has to say something. Because that can’t be the last question swinging between them. “Loki, tell me what I need to do to help.”

But it looks like Loki has said his piece. With the scepter gone he seems ready to keel over at any second. Fine. Tony’s not good at listening to directions anyway. He crosses he arms and snaps, “Odinson, eyes up!”

Loki’s chin jolts up and he blinks at Tony as if surprised to see him. Tony holds out his hand. “Get up. Let’s go.” 

It seems to take an age for Loki to focus on Tony’s hand. When he does, he takes it, and Tony pulls him to his feet. Loki all but falls into him. The Iron Man suit was not build to withstand the sudden weight of gods but it takes it well. Tony is able to hook one of Loki’s arms around his neck and make for the stairs. He can get to his room faster this way than flying around to the workshop entrance and making his way back up.

Loki barely moves his feet the whole way. As Tony shouts directions to JARVIS and sets a reminder to get the all-powerful scepter he left in a random corner of the roof, Loki doesn’t act like he’s aware of it at all. His eyes remain out of focus. 

When they reach Tony’s door, he tells JARVIS, “Make sure Thor knows to come  _alone_. No more Clint loopholes.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tony sits Loki on the bed, cradles his face, and kisses his forehead. “You have been captured,” he states as he pulls away. “Happy?”

Loki leans forward, resting his head against what must be uncomfortable metal. “You did not answer me.”

“Solid observation. You’re a smart one, I’ve always thought so.” That did not get a reaction so Tony pushes Loki back slightly. “Rest up, buttercup.”

With that, Loki lets go. He falls to the side, head on Tony’s pillow, and his eyes slip shut.

* * *

The bed is soft. It smells like Stark. It reminds Loki of disinfectant and bandages with strange cats on them. 

There is a series of clicking noises and then a calloused hand on his cheek. Loki’s forehead still burns with the memory of lips pressed there. 

Loki is Safe. 

Loki surrenders to that feeling.


End file.
